


Desus Fic Collection

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I honestly can't remember it all, I'll post kink warnings as I go, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 37,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Just a jumble of different Desus fics I posted to Tumblr that got mass deleted! :DEnjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl likes the way Paul smells.

Daryl would never admit it, even on his death bed, but he absolutely adored the scent of Paul’s skin. When they would hug, he would bury his face into the man’s hair, sometimes discreetly inhaling just to breathe him in. He smelled like…lavender and something that was just purely Paul. When Paul would get up in the morning to go to work, Daryl would wait until he was gone, before he would scoot over to the side of the bed that was previously occupied by his husband and bury his face into the pillow.

It was soothing; comforting, in a way that made him relax almost as much as having sex with man did. Oh and that was one of his favorites; when they had sex, the scent of the man enclosing him mixed with the visuals of him coming completely undone beneath him never failed to make him see stars. He wasn’t quite sure when he picked up on this small..fixation but if his lover knew about it, he didn’t let on.

_____ 

He knew he had a long shift at the garage that day; he was cuddled up behind Paul, his arms around the man’s slender waist with his face buried into his hair. He was completely content, and it took all of his energy to pull himself away and get up. He put his work uniform on and kissed the still sleeping man on the temple before he left the bedroom. He found a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen; the younger man must have set the coffee maker for him.

Small things like that reminded him of exactly just how good of a man Paul was. 

His shift went agonizingly slow; several soccer moms who didn’t know the last thing about cars stopping in for issues they should have known how to do. Or better yet, that their husbands should do for them. Little things like putting more oil or antifreeze; replacing windshield wipers, etc. And he’s not ashamed to say he charged every single one of them; especially after they kept hitting on him, despite his obvious disinterest, and his blatantly obvious wedding band. Just because they were all cheating whores, didn’t mean that every married person was.

When his shift ended, he prayed to whatever god was up there to just let him get out of there on time. Luck was on his side, and he rushed home as quick as he could. He needed a hot shower, and his husband in his arms right now to take away the stress. Thankfully he had off the following day, as did Paul so he could keep him up all night if he really wanted to.

_____ 

When he got in, the house smelled like absolute heaven. Whatever Paul had been cooking all day had his stomach growling. But he needed a shower first; he didn’t want to be grimy and disgusting from work while they sat and ate.

“Daryl? That you baby?” Paul called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, s'me. Just gonna grab a shower ‘fore we eat.” The man responded gruffly, disappearing into their bedroom. This room was different from the house; it smelled like the lavender incense Paul liked to burn sometimes. He let it relax him, before he grabbed his shower. When he’d managed to scrub all of the sweat and grime off of himself, he trimmed the scruff on his chin down just a bit and combed through his hair, before huffing quietly and just ruffling it with his fingers to make it messy again. Paul and his damn clean habits were rubbing off on him.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with nothing else underneath. He finally came out into the kitchen, watching the younger man flit around, serving up food and whiskey for the both of them on the table.

“Oh! Hey, look at you all clean and smelling nice for me.” Paul grinned, sauntering over to steal a kiss from him. “I made you steak and potatoes..I figured you’d be hungry and in a little bit of a grumpy mood from work.”

“Ya guessed right.” The hunter chuckled, letting Paul lead him to the table to sit. The food was delicious, as was everything his husband cooked for him. He felt incredibly cared for every time Paul did things like this for him.

He offered to do the dishes, but Paul was having none of it. Daryl was only allowed to watch him from the table, which didn’t fly with him. No, he wanted to be close to his lover right now.

He got up, downing the last of his Whiskey before he moved up behind him, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. He buried his face into the younger man’s hair and inhaled very quietly, letting the smell of him relax his muscles. Paul stopped what he was doing, and shut the water off.

“Daryl?”

“Mmm?” 

“...Did you just smell me?”

Daryl tensed for a moment, before giving one small and barely noticeable nod.

“I thought I’ve been noticing you doing that. I didn’t want to say anything because I was worried you’d get all embarrassed and stop doing it. Just so you know, I’ve been lotioning every single day instead of once in a while like I used to..once I realized what you were doing. I figured it was some sort of comfort thing.” He spoke softly, turning in Daryl’s arms to look up at him.

Daryl’s brow furrowed a bit, watching his lover’s face. “Ya knew? And ya just kept lettin’ me do it? Ya…didn’t think it was weird?”

“Not at all. I’m actually flattered that you think I smell so nice.” he chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from the older man.

The hunter felt himself smile just a bit…ducking his head down to nuzzle into the warm spot just behind Paul’s ear, letting himself inhale, before he placed a warm kiss there.

“Thank you, Paul..”

“Of course baby. Now how about I finish these dishes tomorrow? I’d much prefer to go to bed with you and work that dinner off.” he chuckled, but it turned into a squeak when the man suddenly lifted him, carrying him towards their bedroom to show him just how much he appreciated him.


	2. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Daryl get stuck in a bind.

The groaning outside of the closet door was…frightening. But what was truly nerve-wracking was the surly redneck he was trapped in the tiny space with. Paul didn’t have the best relationship with the man; ever since he’d tried to steal the truck. Sure, things had evened out and the hunter didn’t look like he wanted to kill him anymore, but he was no more friendly towards him. 

It had been like pulling teeth for Rick to get him to come on this run with Paul, but Daryl’s love for his family had trumped his apparent hatred towards the scout and he’d very reluctantly agreed to go. Things had been going well; they were scavenging a residential home and had made a relatively nice bounty. That was, until they ran into a rush of walkers and the archer had yanked them into the nearest room.

So here they were, Paul stuck with his back pressed flush up against Daryl’s chest in the tiny space. He could feel the the hunter’s breath on the back of his neck in small, warm puffs.

“Is uh..is this the part where I make an ‘in the closet’ joke?” Paul chuckled nervously, before finding a hand clamped over his mouth, and slightly chapped lips against his ear.

“Yer too fuckin’ loud. Now quiet down boy.” the older man whispered. If he’d felt Paul shiver from the deep rasp of his voice, he didn’t show it. He made absolutely no move to take his hand away, but left it clamped down to prevent him from talking any further.

Paul’s head was spinning a bit from the close proximity, and the feel of that strong hand on his mouth. Without thinking, he found himself letting his eyes flutter shut, pressing a warm kiss to the palm. He heard the hunter’s breath hitch just a bit, before more words were rasped into his ear.

“Yer messin’ with fire, prick.” But Paul definitely didn’t miss the very small press of the man’s hips against his backside, causing him to release a shaky breath against his hand. He decided he’d like to see just how far this could go; so he flicked his tongue out against the archer’s palm, followed by a small nip.

The quiet groan Daryl released into his ear was enough to get him half hard, but it was the small movement of his hips against hiss ass and the very quiet whisper of “Paul..” that got him completely there.

Daryl finally removed his hand and let it slip downwards, only to slide it up under his shirt. Calloused fingers brushed gently over his nipples until they’d hardened. “Say my name..” Daryl sighed quietly into his ear. “Say it. Please.”

There was a hint of underlying desperation in the archer’s voice, but even if there hadn’t been Paul had no problem doing that for him. He’d done it plenty while he was lying alone in bed, touching himself to the thought of the man. Now here he was in the flesh, how could he pass it up. “Please..Daryl…”

The hunter practically whimpered, his lips latching onto Paul’s neck after moving his hair aside. Paul tasted like..sunshine. Warm and sweet..Daryl sucked a few love bites into the soft skin there, setting a slow rhythm to grind into the perky ass currently pressed against his groin.

Paul could feel the impressive bulge even through his jeans. It was enough to make him keen quietly and press back in response. The hunter seemed to respond well to that, because his hand found it’s way to the fly of Paul’s jeans and unfastened it. He slipped his hand down into the scout’s boxer briefs, taking ahold of his leaking cock.

“Oh shit Daryl..” Paul whimpered. There was so much going on; his nerves were on fire, and all he could focus on was the warmth and the feel of Daryl all over him. 

“Cum for me, Paul..” Daryl nipped his earlobe gently, and slipped his free hand into Paul’s hair to turn his head and kiss him deeply. It muffle the scout’s cry as he spilled over Daryl’s hand and into his boxers. After a few moments he heard Daryl let out a quiet grunt and he bit down on Paul’s neck, stilling against him.

The only sound now was their heavy breathing. Daryl slipped his hand out of Paul’s jeans and brought it up to the ninja’s lips, chuckling quietly when he felt the younger man’s tongue clean his hand up. When he finally pulled back, Paul managed to turn to face him.

There were no more groans outside of the closet door. “I wonder how long they’ve been gone…”

“About the last twenty minutes.” Daryl responded casually, grabbing his crossbow off of the ground. Paul gave him an incredulous look. “Yer mad that I didn’t stop jerkin’ you off or somethin’?”

The scout’s cheeks flushed and he huffed. “No…I just…nevermind.”

“Nah, speak yer piece kid.”

“I just..I thought you hated me.”

The hunter scoffed. “O’course ya would. We can’t all be perky 24/7 like yer bubbly ass.”

“You haven’t exactly given me a reason to think otherwise, you know. You’re kind of a fucking dick.” Paul spoke quietly. He let out an honest to god squeak when his back met the door.

Daryl didn’t look angry though; his face was soft, he’d even go so far as to say he looked affectionate. “I know. An’ ‘m sorry about that. I like ya, Paul.”

The younger man felt his cheeks flush even more, but he gave the man a bright smile in response, before leaning in to steal a kiss. “C’mon..let’s get out of here. My boxer briefs are kinda sticking to me now. Bet you’re no better off.”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get yer skinny ass back home an’ cleaned up.”

“You sure weren’t complaining about my skinny ass a few minutes ago.” The scout sassed, unable to avoid the swat he got on his ass for that.

“Yer gonna pay for that later.”

Paul’s eyes took on a mischevious sparkle. “Promise?”

Daryl chuckled quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Paul’s temple before he walked away. The scout simply followed, now having a newfound excitement to get back home.


	3. Teasing Gets You Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets a kick out of taunting Daryl, and it gets him exactly what he wants in the end.

The pair of them didn’t see each other for a couple of days after they came back from their run. Needless to say, Paul was a little disappointed. Any time he managed to catch the hunter for a moment, somebody managed to whisk him away again. 

That night, Alexandria was having a small party to celebrate what would be around Carl’s 18th birthday. Everybody was drinking, including the teen, so people were in high spirits and just genuinely enjoying themselves. Aaron had brought out his radio from the garage to provide music, and Daryl had brought back a huge buck from his last hunt that they were roasting. Paul and Rick had pulled vegetables from their garden, so the food was plentiful.

Paul could feel eyes on him while he joked and drank with Tara, and he knew exactly who they belonged to. He’d chosen his favorite pair of jeans that hugged his legs and ass just right, along with a snugly fit black v-neck shirt. He’d thrown his hair up into a bun and finished everything off with his black leather boots. 

He knew he looked damn good, and he’d done it on purpose. Specifically because every time Daryl had to dip out on him to help somebody with some miniscule chore, he always chuckled and teased him about his whining. Well, now they’d just see who whined about who.

As the night wore on, Paul got more tipsy and had eventually started dancing with Tara and Rosita. It was a fun time; especially when he’d caught the hunter staring him down more than once. He managed to break free and made his way towards him, to refill his cup from the alcohol on the table next to where Daryl was keeping an eye on the meat.

Daryl didn’t care if anybody saw him, because he knew they’d all seen the blatantly obvious love bite on Paul’s neck when they’d gotten back earlier that week. He grabbed Paul by the hips and pulled him back against his body. The scout laughed quietly and took a drink.

“Been teasin’ me all fuckin’ night. Don’ think I forgot the payback I owe ya. Now ‘m gonna double it.” Daryl watched the man chug down the rest of his whiskey before he tossed the empty cup into the trash can. Once his hands were free, the hunter spun Paul around, crashing their lips together.

He could hear the wolf whistles distantly…but all that mattered were Daryl’s lips on his own. His head was spinning from the liquor, and the older man’s hands squeezing his hips. Before he could even process what was happening, he was being led away from the party with catcalls at his back.

“Daryl…Daryl…” The archer tossed him a slight smirk and pulled him into his house, shutting the door behind him and locked it. 

“’M gonna take real good care of ya baby. Don’t ya worry yer pretty little head.”

“That so?” Paul actually giggled. He could always blame it on the alcohol he supposed.

Daryl pulled him into his bedroom and shut the door, before their lips found each other and clothes started being shed. When he tugged at Daryl’s shirt, he felt the man tense for a moment, before he let the scout pull it off.

Paul’s fingers immediately went to the skin of his back. It was rough, and a bit jagged from old scars but all he muttered was, “So fucking gorgeous.” before he let the man push him onto his back on the bed.

He felt his boots, jeans and underwear being pulled off and suddenly the small rush of cold made him realize just how exposed he was. It wasn’t helping that the archer’s predatory gaze was wandering over his bare body.

“An’ ya called me gorgeous..take a look at yerself.” The older man spoke as he shed the rest of his own clothes, before settling between the younger man’s open and inviting legs. He heard the younger man whimper for him when he leaned over him to grab something from the bedside drawer. 

The scout sighed when he felt the man’s hand brush over his aching cock, but he had to look down when he felt something restricting being rolled down his shaft. He shakily looked down to see a light blue, rubber ring wrapped around the base of himself.

“Wha..”

“Payback, baby. Yer not allowed ta cum until I let ya. Got it?”

Paul flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, nodding vigorously. Daryl seemed to hesitate for a moment, so the scout caught his eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Ya sure ya..didn’t have too much ta drink?” 

Paul honestly felt his heart flutter, a sense of warmth spreading through him at his lover’s concern. He leaned up and kissed him gently, before pulling him gently down on top of him. “I’m fine, baby I promise. I want to feel you, so please..”

Daryl searched his face, looking like he was searching for something. He finally relaxed with a small smile and grabbed the lube out from his bedside table drawer. He sat back and dribbled a liberal amount over his fingers, nudging Paul’s legs apart a bit more.

“Gonna stretch ya out..get ya nice and open for me.” He murmured, brushing a finger gently over the younger man’s entrance, relishing in the small hitch of his breath and the tiny whimper he let out as Daryl pushed his slicked up finger into him slowly.

The scout sighed and pressed down into the contact, lowing how thick Daryl’s finger was. His head was swimming in arousal as the archer worked him open. One turned to two, and two turned to three until Paul was a sobbing mess underneath of him.

“D-Daryl…Daryl please…fuck I need you…” he panted out, fucking himself down onto the thick digits that were currently scissoring him open. “Please…”

“Shhhh doll..Don’t ya worry. ‘M gonna give ya what ya want..” Daryl retracted his fingers carefully, before moving to slick himself up gently. But apparently, he had taken to long because he soon found himself on his back, with Paul straddling his hips, sinking down onto his length with a satisfied groan.

The scout wouldn’t lie, liquor made him horny. He was a needy thing, using Daryl’s shoulders for leverage while he bounced. He shifted his hips just so, letting a satisfied moan slip when the hunter’s cock brushed his prostate.

“Fuck…Paul..god damn boy.” Daryl panted out, grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise. He chuckled breathlessly when he felt the younger man’s legs trembling. He could tell Paul was close, based on the noises he was making and how his hips lost their perfect rhythm.

“Daryl…please. I need to cum.”

“Not until I say so, doll.”

Paul hadn’t expected the man to have so much stamina when he found himself being flipped over onto his back ten minutes later, with the hunter brutally fucking into him while he seeked his release. All the scout could do was slowly lose his voice and hold on tight for the ride.

There were no words to describe how amazing it felt to have the older man finish inside of him. It was a warm rush of fluid that left him feeling delightfully full, even as it began to drip down his thighs. The archer didn’t stop his pace, though. No, he fucked into Paul as he pulled the ring off of his member. 

The younger man groaned Daryl’s name, burying his face into his neck as he came hard between the two of them completely untouched, painting their skin with the viscous fluid. They rode out that bliss together, before Daryl carefully pulled back and laid beside him.

“That was…some payback.” Paul panted out, trying to catch his breath. He heard the hunter laugh quietly, so he turned and burrowed into the man’s side comfortably.

“It was. I shouldn’ta let ya cum until tomorrow but that beggin’ a yers got me good.”

“So you’ve got a little fetish for me begging you, huh? I’ll just keep that in mind.”

“Shut up and go ta sleep.” Daryl pulled the covers over them both, before settling down. It was the easiest sleep had come to him in a long time, all because of the beautiful brunette on his arm. Paul followed suit, content and sated for the time being. Yeah, it had definitely been worth the wait.


	4. Something Ain't Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rick is a jealous dickhead, and Paul pays for it.

Daryl knew something wasn’t right the second the gates opened and the car pulled in. Rick looked worse for wear when he stepped out, as did Michonne and Tara when they climbed out themselves. They were missing one person; his boyfriend. Nobody knew about him and Paul; they knew that they were close, that they were friends. But, they didn’t know exactly how close they’d gotten since the Sanctuary, since the entire war ended.

They didn’t know the way that Paul held him, the way he looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world; that he made him feel like he was finally worth something; useful for more than just hunting and muscle. The way Paul knew how to wind him up, the break him down just as easily..the way he kissed him, the way the scout got the surly old redneck to open up about things he’d never even told Rick.

They didn’t know that the day before they left for their week long run, Paul had told him he loved him. He’d said it repeatedly, kissing him everywhere he could reach. They’d made love the entire day since they’d both had off. When morning came, the younger man had woken him up and Daryl had kissed him breathless and taken him in the shower before he showed him to the car.

But Paul wasn’t with them. There was a crushing feeling of worry sinking in his stomach like a rock.

“Where tha fuck is Paul?”

“Daryl-” Rick started.

“Where is he?!” He could feel the anger; white hot like an iron and he was ready to lash out.

“We came back to grab weapons, some bandits got ahold of him-”

“And ya didn’t fuckin’ help him?! Ya just let ‘em take him?!?!” 

“Daryl we tried-” 

The redneck blatantly ignored Michonne’s attempt at speaking. They’d let him be taken; some strange men somewhere out there had his boyfriend..and Rick had done nothing to stop it.

“Ya fuckin’ prick!” he grabbed Rick by the collar and slammed him up against the side of the truck. The man didn’t fight him, he simply held his hands up in surrender, letting himself be manhandled.

“Daryl…we’re going to get him back-”

“Tha fuck ya are!! He’s my boyfriend, so I’m gonna get ‘im back.” he growled, finally releasing the man. He didn’t have time to think about the fact that he’d just come out to his entire family in a fit of rage. The archer snatched the keys from Michonne and grabbed his crossbow, about to climb into the truck when he heard a shout from the watch tower.

He looked over to the gate and in a heap on the ground by the gates, was Paul. Daryl was next to him in a second, immediately checking him for any major wounds. He was mostly just bruised and a bit bloody, like he’d taken a beating. “Baby? Paul?”

The scout looked up at him, a small but pained smile on his face. “Hey there, Angel.” He had bruising on his face, and Daryl would definitely have to set his nose for him, but at least he didn’t have any swelling. But, he did have a two inch long gash down his cheek that would probably need stitches; thankfully it was no longer bleeding. 

“Jesus fuckin’ christ I’m takin’ ya to Denise.” He hoisted the man up, feeling his heart break a little bit when the man whimpered, but clung to him. 

“Okay, Angel. I trust you..”

The archer shoved past Rick and everybody that had gathered around to watch the two, practically kicking the door to the infirmary off of it’s hinges. He set his boyfriend down on one of the beds while Denise rushed over to him.

“Just…help ‘im. Please.”

Denise gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

______ 

About an hour and a half passed. Daryl was waiting just inside the door, denying anybody but Tara entry since it was her girlfriend, even though he was still pissed at all three of the people who’d gone on the run with him.

“Daryl?” Tara spoke quietly. Of everybody in the group, he was honestly the most comfortable around the young girl. She was quirky and sweet, with a good sense of humor and a lax nature much like Paul’s that let him be himself around her.

“Whataya want, kid?”

“I’m..I’m sorry. I tried, I really tried to get him back but Rick..Rick told us we had to go and that we’d come back. Michonne didn’t want to leave him behind either but..we were in no position. He had our guns in the truck.”

The older man felt confused, but he didn’t have time to think on it, because Denise had finished up with Paul, and Tara looked about ready to cry. He sighed quietly and pulled her in for a hug, letting her sob into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love him like a brother, I’d never want anything to happen to him. You have to know that. You know that, right?”

“Yeah yeah, kid. I know. Quit the cryin’ shit now.” He heard the muffled laugh and it brought a faint smile to his lips while she pulled away. She offered her fist to him, and he rolled his eyes but returned the sentiment.

He lead her over to the bed, where the scout was laughing at something Denise had told him. He turned his bright smile to the two of them, sitting up carefully. “Just some bruising, I asked her to let you set my nose because I felt a little bit more comfortable since you’ve done it before.”

“I got ya.” He made sure it was quick, watching the doctor nod in approval.

“This gash is gonna scar..my face won’t be so pretty anymore.” He joked, but the hunter could see an underlying insecurity there. He shook his head and gave the younger man a kiss on the forehead. 

“Yer always gonna be beautiful to me. Ya know that.” He ruffled the scout’s hair affectionately, feeling better when he saw him smile again. Tara looked like she was feeling…awkward to say the least. But Paul obviously held no malice towards her, and neither did Daryl. So hugs and apologies were exchanged, and pretty soon Paul and daryl were free to go home with some pain killers.

_____ 

They’d just gotten out of the shower and were heading over to Rick’s place when Daryl brought up what Tara had said. “So uh, Tara told me ya guys’ weapons were locked up in the truck?”

“Yeah, Rick said it was too Risky to have them out there. We sort of just..followed his lead even though it didn’t feel right. We trust him, you know?”

“Yeah, well I’m not too sure I trust ‘im anymore. We never leave our own behind ‘an that’s what he did. Even if he didn’ know we were together, he knew we were at least frien’s. Yer just as much a part of this community as any of us now. Somethin’ don’t feel right.”

They walked into the Grimes house hold and Michonne was immediately on Paul, hugging him gingerly and profusely apologizing, leading him into the kitchen to undoubtedly feed him. Her maternal instincts were out and about, so Daryl didn’t bother to stop her.

He did however, corner Rick in the living room. The blue eyed man’s face hardened as he spoke. “Ya left him out there on purpose. Ya didn’t try to get him back, ya weren’t plannin’ on it.I know it. What we had, that one fuckin’ time, is done with. ‘M in love with that cheeky bastard. Now yer supposed to be my brother and I can’t even trust you ta keep him safe on account of yer jealousy.”

“I ain’t jealous. It was an accident; don’t be so full of yourself, Daryl. You ain’t worth that much for me to do somethin’ like that anyway.” The man’s tone was as cold as his eyes. Daryl knew he’d pin pointed exactly why he had to “come back to get weapons” instead of just grabbing them out of the truck. He knew that Rick harbored old feelings for him, but he loved the beautiful man from Hilltop now.

“I swear ta god. Ya touch him, ya so much as put him in harm’s way again, I’ll put a fuckin’ bolt through your god damn skull. Don’ make me have ta do that to Michonne and yer kids.”

“Like I said, some little tramp ain’t worth-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence. The second the word left him directed at Paul, Daryl was on him. The older man beat down on him in a blind rage. Rick got a couple of swings in, but the archer was far superior in strength. The only reason he stopped instead of killing this asshole, was because Paul wrapped his arms around and pulled him off, saying him name quietly.

He instantly sagged against his boyfriend, starting to feel the pain in his hand from how hard he’d been hitting Rick.

“’m sorry..he was talkin’ bad ‘bout you an’ me. He was gonna let ya stay out there. He wasn’t gon’ come back. I..I can’t lose ya Paul. It’ll break me.” he sounded just…exhausted. The scare of almost losing his partner and the betrayal of somebody who he’d considered family…even Merle wouldn’t have done something like this and he was a real piece of work. 

Michonne got Daryl’s help with dragging the unconscious man to the holding cells. They planned to have some form of a trial; something was going on with him mentally, he hadn’t been the same since the war. But none of them honestly thought he’d do something as disgusting as this. They could hear Negan laughing to himself about “good cop gone bad” but they ignored him. Michonne went for Denise to have her come in and clean him up since she already had to give Negan his check-up.

_____ 

And so Daryl found himself at home, laying in bed with his lover, arms wrapped around him protectively. Daryl had received a split lip and a bruise on his delicate cheekbone, but it was nothing compared to what Rick looked like right now. “I shoulda gone with ya.”

“Daryl, you had things to take care of here. I’m not worried about it; it’s already in the past, okay?” The younger man reached up and brushed his fingers gently over the man’s cheek, before leaning up to steal a kiss. “What’s important is that I’m home now, and I’m safe here with you.”

“Yeah…yeah that’s true. Don’ know what I woulda done if I lost ya. I never got ‘round to askin’. How the hell did ya get out?”

“It’s amazing that you still underestimate my abilities, baby.” Paul chuckled, cuddling into the older man’s side. The sound of his heart beat was soothing, and he could feel the drowsiness kicking in swiftly.

Daryl snorted a quiet laugh, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair soothingly. “Get some sleep. I know yer exhausted.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head before he reached over and shut the light off.

“Angel?”

“Whataya want, brat?”

The scout chuckled quietly at that, before he moved in just a tiny bit closer. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I know. I love ya too. Now go to sleep.”

No more than ten minutes later, they were both out like a light, feeling comfortable and safe in each other’s arms. They’d worry about everything else tomorrow; for now, they were content to just relax.


	5. Three Times Daryl Came to Paul Drunk, and the One Time he Came to him Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl hides behind alcohol, and Paul's had enough.

1.

The first time Daryl came to him, in his trailer, he wasn’t sure how to react. The man had clearly been drinking; what, he wasn’t sure. But it was evident in his body language, that he was looking for something not so platonic. Paul knew he probably shouldn’t, but he gave in when the hunter crossed the room and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his lips.

The older man pressed their bodies flush up against each other, deepening the kiss while he slipped his hands into Paul’s hair, getting a solid grip on it. Paul found himself on his back very quickly, and he accepted the calloused hands roaming his body, slipping under his shirt.

He really wasn’t sure why he allowed it, but the man fucked him like it was his last night on earth, and he took the pleasure for the time being.

He wasn’t surprised when he woke up in the morning and the sheets beside him were cold. And it wasn’t shocking when the hunter went out of his way to avoid him for the next two weeks.

2\. 

The second time Daryl came to him, he’d clearly been drinking again. Paul was in the basement area of Barrington, grabbing some supplies for the party going on upstairs. The hunter had slipped away easily when he’d seen the scout head down there.

He took the small crate with a few bottles of liquor out of the younger man’s hands, setting it aside. He grabbed one of the bottles and managed to get it open, taking a swig before offering it to Paul. The ninja shook his head no. Daryl shrugged and took another swig before setting it aside.

Paul doesn’t know why he didn’t say no, he really didn’t. He just accepted it when his back hit the wall, and he accepted it when the older man’s hands worked his pants open. He gave in easily when he was turned around and he heard the cap to the lubricant pop open, and he relaxed himself to let the man’s fingers work him open.

He relaxed when he heard Daryl’s belt buckle, and while the man fucked him; even if it was a bit sloppy. He reached down to touch himself because he knew Daryl wouldn’t, and he painted the wall in thick white ribbons moments before the man spilled inside of him.

He wanted to say something to him while he pulled his underwear and jeans up, but the surly man simply grumbled a quiet “thanks,” took the bottle he’d opened and left the area. The worst part? He didn’t mind feeling used, as long as he had the hunter’s attention.

3.

The third time Daryl came to him, it was during a small party in Alexandria. Paul had a few shots with Tara, and he quickly got..upset when he watched some woman fawning all over the hunter. She was touching his arms, laughing and clearly trying to flirt. He lost it when she kissed him. 

He snatched a shot from Tara’s hand and took it, before he tossed the cup out and walked away, needed to take a breather before he did something he’d regret.

It was finally dawning on him exactly why he accepted the treatment. He’d managed to catch feelings for the only man in all of the communities who was not only clearly hiding deep inside of the closet, but the only man who was emotionally unavailable.

It was just his luck.

He settled for settling on the porch of one of the empty houses. He ran a hand through his hair, watching the party in the distance. He hated this; he hated that he felt this way over a man who couldn’t even come to him without liquid courage.

He started when he heard the deep rumble of a voice say his name. He looked up, and there he was. The hunter was leaning against the railing, drinking from a mason jar of moonshine. And…fuck did he look good. 

“Why are ya over here by yerself?”

“Because I didn’t want to be at the party anymore, obviously.” Paul felt entitled to get a bit of an attitude; he’d been sitting back like a doormat for the man to walk all over. He’d had enough.

“Jeez, what stick is up yer ass tonight? Yer usually a lot more fun.”

“Fun because I give in and let you stick your dick in me, right? God forbid you recognize me as a fucking human being with real emotions.” The Archer looked like he was about to start speaking, but Paul cut him off and stood up. “No. I’m done dealing with this shit, Daryl! I really am! I let you come in, I trust you with my body and you just fucking leave!”

“Ya know I don’t know how ta do this shit!”

“That’s no fucking excuse, Daryl! You know exactly how I am. You know I need communication! I don’t care if you don’t like talking; you need to get over it! So until you can talk to me, sober, like a normal human being? I’m done!” The scout shoved past him and walked down the porch steps, stalking off down the street.

Thankfully Tara let him spend the night. And come morning, he was gone before Daryl was even up to go hunting.

1.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. It had been almost three weeks since he’d blown up at Daryl in Alexandria. He’d shed a few tears, but other than that he’d focused on getting work done around Hilltop.

Paul had been relaxing and reading in his bed. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips, and nothing else with his hair in a bun. The scout wasn’t expecting company, so needless to say he was caught off guard when there was a brusque knocking on his trailer door. He marked his page and set it aside, going over to the door. 

He pulled it open, spotting the surly redneck on his doorstep.

“Daryl. What are you doing here?” The man was supposed to be in Alexandria.

“Wan’ed ta talk ta ya. Can..I come in?”

Paul wanted to say no, but the man actually looked so..vulnerable. So he relented, stepping aside to let the man inside. Once the archer was inside, he shut the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, resting his back against the headboard. “So what did you want to talk about?”

He could feel the older man’s eyes on him. It was obvious that he was..distracted by Paul’s lack of clothing. Good; let him sweat it out while he tried to speak. 

“I jus’…I wan’ed ta apologize. It was fucked up for me ta use ya like that. I saw the way ya looked at me an’ I…I jus’ thought it’d be easy. But I guess somewhere along the line I caught feelin’s for ya. So when I came to ya tha first time..it was to test it out. But I was weak. I didn’ have tha balls to come to ya sober. And ya seemed happy ta do it.” He was blushing heavily, obviously not used to talking about his emotions like this. So, Paul kept quiet. “Then..when I saw how upset ya got when that lady kissed me I felt..bad. I didn’ like seein’ ya so upset. So I went ta talk to ya but it obviously didn’ work out. I’m sorry I’ve been such..such an asshole to ya.”

Paul looked like he was thinking, but after a few moments he nodded. “I accept your apology. Thank you for coming to me sober and being an adult about this.”

“I really do like ya Paul..I wan’ ta try.”

The scout smiled warmly, patting the bed. “Then come try.” That was all he wanted. He just wanted the older man to admit that he was wrong. It didn’t matter if Paul let him do it or not; it didn’t make it any less scummy. So when he actually manned up and apologized, the younger man was happy to accept it and move on.

The hunter looked a bit shy, but he toed off his boots and socks, along with his shirt and got into bed with Paul. He moved up to sit beside him, just enjoying the closeness. He watched the younger man’s face, noting how close they were. His eyes flicked to Paul’s lips for a moment before looking back up into his eyes.

“I wan’ ta kiss ya Paul..” 

“So do it.”

Daryl looked flustered for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him. It was his first time making a move without the liquid courage fueling him. He had to admit, it felt absolutely amazing. He just let go, and breathed the man in. When he finally did pull back, Paul had a dazed smile on his lips. 

“Are you staying the night?”

“I..I wan’ ta stay for a few days. Wan’ to spend time with ya.” Daryl spoke shyly, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to chew on in a force of habit.

“Sounds good to me, Angel.”

They spend the night settled in bed, with the scout reading to him until they both fell into a sound sleep. When Paul woke up in the morning, he was happy to see the warm body of the hunter still sleeping soundly beside him. He curled up into him, relaxing when the man’s arm instinctively moved to curl around him, and fell back asleep completely content.


	6. Stuck on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul hates it when someone speaks poorly about his loveable hunter.

Paul was slowly starting to dislike people around the Hilltop community. Daryl had come to stay with him after the war, because it was where he felt the most comfortable. Paul was his safe place, and the scout didn’t mind that in the least. It was just a bonus that he got to kiss and snuggle up to the normally very stand off-ish man.

The people around here only seemed to tolerate him, simply because they trusted Paul’s judgement. But that wasn’t good enough; nobody was willing to try to take the time to get to know him. They made snap decisions based on rumors they’ve heard and that wasn’t flying with Paul anymore. Any time he caught a wrong side glance tossed the archer’s way, he steeled them with a harsh glare of his own.

Anytime he overheard anyone talking poorly about him, the stepped in and told them to knock it off. The real kick came the day that someone had the nerve to make a passing comment about how grumpy Paul had been lately. They equated it to Daryl simply not satisfying him in bed. The truth being, the furthest they’d gone were blowjobs because he was taking it at the hunter’s pace to keep him comfortable.

He could see the tips of the man’s ears redden, and the tensing of his muscles. It wasn’t that he was gearing up for a fight; Daryl had this underlying issue of simply not believing he was good enough for the younger man. So to hear a comment like that, about something that he was truly insecure about? It looked like it had really hit him.

Paul felt himself clenching his fists and moving before he thought about it. He punched the man square in the jaw, before he kicked his legs out from under him. He gave him a harsh kick to the ribs before he felt familiar, strong arms wrap around his waist to pull him away, murmuring his name quietly in that wonderful rasp he loved so much.

“Don’t you ever talk about him. Don’t you ever speak poorly about him in any way shape or form or so help me god I’ll feed you to the fucking walkers!!” This was such a different side that nobody at the Hilltop community had ever seen. He was known to be the calm one, the peace maker. But he never took kindly to people talking about something they knew nothing about, or trying to hurt someone he loved whether it was physically or verbally.

He let the older man take him to his trailer, shutting the door behind them. He turned the scout in his arms and hugged him close, letting the younger man grip his shirt tightly and bury his face into his neck. 

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry..I just can’t stand these fucking people. They’re not even giving you a chance. They’re being so ignorant and it’s like no matter how hard I try they just refuse to see you any differently. Even though you’re one of the biggest people who helped save this place. They don’t deserve you or your help.”

The archer was quiet for a moment before he chuckled. A real, genuine chuckle that had Paul pulling away to look up at him. “What’s funny?”

“Nothin’s funny…s’just yer pretty cute when yer angry.” He grinned when the scout smacked him in the arm for that comment. “S’true. Not gonna lie..” the older man leaned down and nipped Paul’s ear lobe gently. “You looked real hot defendin’ my honor.”

Paul visibly shivered, thankful for the grip he had on Daryl’s shirt and the man’s strong arms around his waist. “Fuck…” He whimpered then his boyfriend pressed his hips forward, showing the ninja just how rock hard he was from the display of dominance.

“S’nice to see you lose your head for once. Now I get ya call ya a hot head.” The hunter slowly backed him to the bed, effectively getting him onto his back, settling between his legs. It was amusing him just how easy it was to turn the younger man on. 

“Daryl…I need you.” Paul panted out quietly, pressing his hips up to gain just a little bit of friction. “Please..anything. Touch me..something.” 

“I uh…I wan’ ta..have sex.” 

“Fuck…okay. Lose the clothes. Please..I need to feel you.” That was one of his favorite things; feeling Daryl’s bare skin against his own. They’d already worked well past the scars, Paul reassuring him that he was very much still attracted to him.

Daryl chuckled quietly, stripping them both down easily, tossing the clothes aside as he pulled them off. As soon as Paul was naked under him, his mouth went for his throat and shoulders, before he moved down and sucked one of the younger man’s nipples into his mouth. The beautiful brunette underneath of him let out a small whine, arching up into him. 

He was already rock hard and leaking against his stomach, the feeling of the man’s girthy length resting against his thigh while he worked him over with his mouth essentially short-circuiting his brain. The older man gave the same treatment to the other nipple, before mouthing back up to his jaw, his cheeks, and back to his lips.

He pulled back after a few moments, laughing quietly when the younger man literally whimpered. “Need the lube darlin’.”

Paul huffed quietly, opting to attack his neck while Daryl blindly fumbled for the lube in the bedside drawer. He was impressed at Daryl’s ability to squash his nerves down. It probably also helped that everything between them was always…easy.

Daryl still found it unbelievable, as he followed Paul’s directions and carefully worked him open, that he was able to make him feel this good. It was something he’d never thought he’d be able to do. Hell, he’d never even thought he’d be able to get this close to somebody. But he did, and he was so fucking glad it was Paul.

“I’m ready..I’m ready..Please Daryl..” he desperately gripped the man’s shoulder blades, burying his face into his neck. The man’s neck was probably going to be completely covered in love bites but neither of them cared at this point.

The older man had to take a moment while he slicked himself up. It certainly didn’t help when Paul spread his legs wide open and inviting for him. It should be a crime to look as fucking good as the younger man did now. 

All sun-kissed skin, hair splayed out over the pillows; his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, lips swollen lightly from all of their kissing. He was all lean muscle and..pure beauty. Fuck, he was completely gone for this kid.

“Baby…now might be a good time to fuck me.” He teased, reaching up to flick the older man on the nose. The older man blushed, snapping himself out of it. 

“Sorry..you just..”

“What?” The scout watched him, seeming to get a bit shy for a moment.

“You look so fucking gorgeous I just..”

Paul gave him a warm smile, flipping them over easily. “I’ll look even better up here.” he bit his bottom lip, carefully guiding the man inside of him. He sank down inch by inch, until the man’s cock was completely sheathed inside of him.

Daryl had a very tight grip on the scout’s hips, nails leaving red crescent marks on the soft skin. Paul took his time with it, wanting to pull every gasp and moan that he possibly could out of the hunter. He knew he would have bruises from just how hard the man was holding onto him, but that was something he adored.

They'd both been so worked up that it didn't take long for either of them to cum, Paul slumping over on top of the man with him still inside. "M'gonna sleep just like this." Paul murmured softly.

Daryl snorted softly and moved to pull out, grunting when the younger man pressed his hips down with his own to stop him. "M'not kidding." Paul hummed, pulling the blankets over them. He kissed the older man soundly for a moment before he settled down on top of him and fell into a deep, post coital sleep. Daryl sighed softly and resigned to his fate, nuzzling the man's hair and inhaled his scent deeply before he settled himself, hugging the younger man close, falling asleep himself.


	7. Be Mine (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's feelings come to a head and Daryl is caught off guard.

Paul was the kind of man who didn't get jealous easily. So he was..honestly surprised that he felt that way when he saw Daryl talking to one of the cuter new members of Hilltop. The hunter was leaning on the side of one of the trailers next to the kid, smirking and..seemingly flirting.

It made his stomach twist in a very uncomfortable way. He didn't want to have to pass the two to get to his own trailer, so he went to the Barrington house to try to get some peace of mind.

He made his way to Maggie’s office, sitting down on her desk where she shot him a knowing smile. “Daryl trouble?” She was the only one who knew, besides Enid, about his feelings for the Archer.

“Yeah. I just..I'm not a jealous kind of guy but I can't stand it. Can I hide out in here until he’s not near my trailer anymore?”

“Yeah, you can. Help me get some of these plans out of the way while you’re at it.” She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and they got to work.

_____

When Paul had finished up with her, he checked out the window to make sure it was clear. When he saw the pair weren't near his trailer anymore, he breathed a small sigh of relief and hurridly made his way over.

When he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. The hunter had been staying with him, sure. But he didn't think the man would be so disrespectful of his private little home.

Daryl and the younger man from before were on his couch, practically eating each other’s face. Thankfully it was nothing more, but it was enough for him to pointedly clear his throat.

The hunter pulled away, relaxing when he saw it was only the scout. “Paul, hey. Thought ya were helpin’ Maggie.”

“I was helping and we’re done now.” He addressed the shy looking man in Daryl’s lap and fixed him with a cold glare. “Get out of my trailer.” 

Thankfully the man had the sense to keep quiet and hurry out of there. Good, that meant he didn't have to waste the energy it would have taken to physically throw him out.

“Jeez, what stick is up yer ass today?”

“You too. Go.”

Daryl chuckled and got up. “Seriously? Paul-”

“You heard me. Get out.” It was taking all of his willpower not to cry right now, but the tears were evident in his eyes.

Daryl frowned. Something had to be wrong; Paul had been fine on their patrol this morning. They’d walked the perimeter to check for any weak spots. He’d been laughing and joking, flirting even. So the man was thoroughly confused at the sudden change.

“Paul-”

“Get out! Get out of my fucking trailer!” He never raised his voice unless the situation called for it. But, he couldn't control how angry he was at the moment.

The change in volume seemed to do the trick, though. The archer looked away before he moved past Paul and left the trailer, the scout slamming the door shut behind him.

He allowed himself to get a hot shower and change into sweatpants and a t-shirt before he burrowed under his covers and let himself cry. He didn't know why he’d let himself get in this deep with the older man. 

He hadn't meant to. He’d simply enjoyed flirting with him. But when the man had started flirting back, getting close? It all just..fell into place. But now he was stuck deeply in love with the one man he couldn't have. And it sucked.

_____

Paul spent the next week actively avoiding Daryl. He knew the man was looking to talk to him; he even went so far as to make sure he was dead asleep by the time the man got back to the trailer.

Maggie kept trying to corner him and tell him to talk, but he was having none of it. He just wanted to hurt in peace.

But the leader of Hilltop had other ideas, apparently. She decided that they should have a bonfire. Daryl had brought in a good sized Buck that morning, and Paul's work in the garden had paid off because they had a plentiful amount of fresh produce.

She’d even managed to find a stash of alcohol that Gregory had kept hidden before. So it was going to be a great time. At least, she hoped.

_____ 

Paul was working on his third cup of..well, he was pretty sure it was vodka. He had a pleasant buzz going; he was feeling more relaxed, walking around and talking to everybody. The people of Hilltop all had a sense of respect towards him for how hard he worked to keep the community thriving.

Everything was going well. People were eating, drinking, conversing..some were even dancing to the music on the small radio they’d brought out for entertainment.

He stood back and watched them all contently, taking it all in. He was in a good mood until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He’d recognize it anywhere. Fuck.

“Now that I got ya cornered, we need ta talk, Paul.” Daryl spoke into his ear. He was standing close enough that the scout could feel the body heat radiating off of him, and the warm puffs of his breath against his ear.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Paul responded, trying not to shiver when he felt the warm puff of air as the man snorted a small laugh.

“I think there is. C’mon, ya couldn't avoid me forever.”

“Unfortunately for me.” but he refilled his cup and let the older man drag him off towards his trailer. Once they were inside, Daryl locked the door behind him and turned to face the man. 

“Ya look cute when yer drunk. Face is all flushed.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “If you brought me here to tell me how cute I look drunk, don't waste your time.”

The archer’s brow furrowed just slightly, barely noticable if you weren’t paying attention. But, Paul knew a lot of his physical and verbal ticks from spending so much time with him.

“Ain’t what I dragged ya in here fer. I wan’ed ta talk to ya about...us.”

“What ‘us’? There isn’t an us.”

“Now that’s bullshit. I’ve seen the way ya look at me...and how ya reacted to me just kissin’ another guy-”

“You were in my trailer. My safe space, my fucking home. You had no business doing that in here. There are a million other places you could have done it. It was disrespectful to me, Daryl.”

The hunter was quiet for a few moments before he looked away. “Didn’ think of it that way.”

“Of course you didn’t. Look, are we done here? I’d like to get back to the party and drink my damn sorrows away.”  


“...Are ya upset because of me?”

Paul didn’t speak right away. That was answer enough for the older man. He’d had a sneaking suspicion that the scout had been harboring feelings for him, but he couldn’t be sure. So while he’d been avoiding him, he’d spoken to Maggie to see if his intuition was right. 

“Look I’m gonna go.” He chugged the rest of his drink and set the cup aside, making a move to pass Daryl and get to the door.

The archer grabbed his arm and pulled him close, putting a hand on the back of his neck to hold him still so he could kiss him deeply. Paul knew he should push him away, do something but...god he just melted right into it. His hands desperately gripping the lapels of the man’s vest, eagerly responding to the kiss with such passion it completely undermined the little white lie he’d tried to tell him.

When Daryl pulled away, he watched Paul’s face for just a moment. His cheeks were flushed from drinking, his lips glistening from the kiss they’d just shared. He watched those beautiful seafoam green eyes flutter open, staring right back up at him with nothing but adoration. How could he have missed it? How could he have not seen how blatantly interested the younger man was in him? Fuck..and he’d seen Daryl flirting with and kissing so many other guys...it made him feel like shit. He hadn’t meant to, but he’d really hurt him.

“Why are ya so fuckin’ stubborn? Ya shoulda just..you shoulda told me.”

He watched a hint of sadness creep into Paul’s eyes. He didn’t like that look; he never wanted to see that look again if he could help it. 

“Easier said than done, Daryl. You were always busy. The only time I got to spend any real time with you was on runs...where we had to be alert at all times. There was...there was no room to talk and you had other men.”

“I...fuck I’m sorry Paul.”

The scout gave him a sad smile. “I know you are, Daryl. And it’s okay, I forgive you, even if you don’t owe me an apology. It’s not like you were mine and you cheated.”

“I still hurt ya..that’s the furthest thing from what I wanted ta make you feel, Paul. I swear..I really like ya.”

The younger man flushed just a bit, chewing on his bottom lip absentmindedly. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. Had to go ta Maggie ta find out ya liked me. I had an idea but..I couldn’t be sure and ya were avoidin’ me like the plague.”  
“I’m sorry about that. It was just..hard to be around you.”

“Well, yer stuck with me now. I like ya, and I wanna make ya mine. We’ve both been too fuckin’ stubborn fer our own good. Please, say you’ll be mine?”

The scout watched his face for a moment, looking for any slight chance that this might all be some elaborate prank, something to mess with him. When he found none, his face softened and that one sad smile turned into a bright, crooked one. “Yeah...Yeah I’ll be yours.”


	8. I Miss You (Be Mine Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl misses his little pain in the ass when they aren't together and he's determined to show him how much.

Things with Daryl had been going...well; much better than he’d thought they would, initially. He wasn’t sure how well the hunter would settle down, since he’d never seemed to stay with one person for too long. 

He’d been sweet, actually. He’d brought him flowers, little trinkets or books he’d picked up on a run, he cooked for him all of the time..Paul was in heaven.

They’d been together for about five months now. It was a record for Daryl, which-if Paul was being honest-made him feel a bit special. And the sex...god it was amazing. He could honestly say he was the happiest he’d ever been with a partner.

Paul had been gone on a week long run with his ex-boyfriend Alex and his good friend Kal. Everything had gone well for the most part, he only ended up with a few bumps and bruises. When they pulled into the gates of Hilltop, they were greeted by a few members of the community ready to help unload.

He got out carefully, stretching a bit to stretch out his exhausted muscles. He wasn’t surprised when he was swept up into a pair of strong, warm arms and twirled around just a bit before he was set down and kissed deeply.

Paul happily kissed back, pulling away a few moments later to grin up at Daryl. “Well hello to you too, handsome.”

The hunter grinned. “I missed ya, prick.”

“You know, prick isn't a term of endearment but somehow you make it sound like it is.” He chuckled. “I missed you too.”

“Good. C’mon, I made rabbit stew fer us ta eat together.” He grabbed Paul’s duffel bag for him then scooped the younger man up into his arms, chuckling at the small squeak he let out, to take him home. 

_____

Dinner was delicious, as it usually was when Daryl cooked. It was a hidden talent he’d discovered about the older man not too long ago. Paul grabbed a quick shower after dinner, and came out with just a towel fastened around his hips.

He saw the older man’s eyes roam over his body, a look of pure need crossing his face for a moment.

“Like what you see?” Paul teased.

“You know I do. C’mere, haven't seen ya for a week and my hand ain't nearly as good as that pretty ass o’ yers.”

The scout felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but obeyed and moved over to where the man sat on his bed. He laughed when Daryl practically ripped his towel off and threw it aside, pulling him into his lap.

“Somebody’s eager.”

“I want ya. So fuckin’ badly.” Daryl pulled him into a searing kiss, managing to blindly open the bedside drawer and pull out the half empty bottle of lubricant.

The sound of the cap popping and then the feel of the older man’s finger probing and then pressing into his entrance was enough to have him whimpering and whining into Daryl’s mouth. 

His body was warm and pliant under the man’s ministrations, letting him work Paul open until he was a complete mess, ready to take the hunter in.

Daryl got the younger man on his back, settling between his thighs. He slicked himself up then tossed the lube aside, taking ahold of himself to gently press into the tight, wet heat of Paul’s body.   
He didn't hesitate once he’d bottomed out. He set a quick and hard pace, feeling the scout wrap his legs around his hips to keep him close and help guide him in deeper.

Daryl buried his face into Paul’s neck, his grunts and groans music to the ninja’s ears. Paul in his own regard was very vocal. A series of whines, moans and broken sobs spurring his lover to drive even harder and deeper. The younger man touched and kissed and bit at Daryl’s skin, marking him up the way he loved to do whenever they had sex. He liked seeing the dejected look on other men’s faces when they realized the hunter was seriously taken, that he belonged to Paul just as Paul belonged to him.

He cried out and raked his nails down Daryl’s back when he hit his prostate. “Right there! Fuck Daryl..please…”

“I’ve gotcha. Yer so fuckin’ beautiful Paul..”

“Oh god..so close..please touch me.”

Daryl did as asked, reaching down to wrap a hand around his boyfriend's cock, jerking him in sync with his thrusts. Everything about what they were doing was fueled by the intense need they had for one another; but it was also fueled by the deep love they shared.

“I'm gonna cum, fuck Daryl!!” The younger man cried out, spilling over the older man’s fist and his own stomach, back arching.

The hunter grunted and leaned down to kiss him hard, giving two more pumps into him before he came inside of his lover. They rode it out together until both of them were too oversensitive to continue. 

Daryl pulled out slowly, moving down to clean Paul’s stomach off with his tongue, doing the same to his hand. He’d learned quickly that he enjoyed the taste of Paul; so he always took what he could get. 

He laid on his back beside the ninja, feeling him immediately turn over and rest on top of the older man’s spent body. He wrapped his strong arms around the man’s thin waist, keeping him close.

“I really did miss ya..not just tha sex.”

“I know, Daryl. I missed you too.” 

It didn't take long for the both of them to pass out. He almost felt bad for the members of Hilltop, though because he spent all night taking and taking the younger man, and Paul was not quiet about it.


	9. A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith gets her first period while Daryl and Paul are watching her. Uncles to the rescue.

Daryl wasn’t sure how he ended up doing this. Judith was staying with him and Paul for the weekend while Rick and Michonne went on a small getaway. The couple loved having the young girl around, so they had no qualms with it. But, the young girl had just turned thirteen and with that age, came certain…issues.

The poor girl had complained about her stomach hurting, so Paul suggested a hot shower. When she stood up, her face went completely beet red because she’d bled completely through her shorts and onto their light blue couch.

She’d been mortified in tears while Paul took her to the bathroom. Luckily for her the scout always kept a package of pads and tampons in his restroom since he had quite a few female friends. She wasn’t comfortable using tampons, so she’d opted for the pads which he, unfortunately, only had two left of. He took her clothes and went to wash them for her, before he asked Daryl if he’d drive to the store to get a new package so she’d have plenty for her stay.

And that’s how Daryl ended up in the feminine products, looking over different brands to figure out which would work best for her. He could see a few people glancing his way, which he easily scared off with a harsh glare. It’s not that he was uncomfortable; periods were natural occurrences for women. He was just..clueless. He grabbed a package that looked like the same one he’d seen in Paul’s bathroom.

He heard someone approach and turned, ready to tell whoever it was to buzz off before he saw it was just an elderly woman. She was sweet looking with white hair.

“Hello there. I was just wondering if you needed any help? You look a bit confused.”

“Uh..Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit. “My god daughter’s first period. I never had ta buy any of this stuff before so I really don’t have a damn clue.”

“Well that’s alright. Do you know how heavily she’s bleeding?”

“Uhm..she bled through her shorts into the couch cushion. Pretty big spot.”

“So a bit on the heavier side.” The old woman smiled, searching over the pads for a moment before she found what she was looking for. “Here you go. These should be just fine. Oh and these.” She grabbed a package of panty liners. “For when it’s ending. She won’t need a pad for the spotting.”

“Thank ya. I was about to just buy tha whole damn shelf and hope for the best.” he chuckled.

“It’s no problem. It’s very respectable of you to come here for her. A lot of men aren’t comfortable with the idea of a period, let alone dealing with the real thing, or buying what a woman needs for it. So I commend you for that. Have a lovely day.” She gave him another warm smile before she walked away. Daryl sighed quietly, relieved he’d found the products.

He thought a bit as he walked around the store. Wipes seemed good..if you could use them to clean up a baby’s messy ass, why couldn’t you use them for a period? He tossed a package in the basket. He also remembered something about…women craving chocolate. So he stopped and grabbed a package of one of Judith’s favorite candy bars. He went to grab some pain killers since they needed them anyway. He spotted something called Midol that seemed to be especially tailored to women for cramps, so he tossed them into the basket next to his own large bottle of Advil. 

On his way to the check out, he made an impulse buy of a small stuffed teddy bear as well. He paid for everything, not acknowledging any of the stares. He simply carried his bags out to the car to head home.

_____ 

When he arrived home, he could hear some movie playing in the living room. “I’m home.”

“We’re in here.” Daryl walked into the living room, unable to stop the smile spreading on his face at what he saw. Paul was sitting on the couch, and Judith was laying beside him with her head on his leg, watching the movie on the TV. When she looked up and saw him she smiled. “Uncle Daryl, you’re back.”

“Yeah. I got yer stuff.” he set the bags down on the table. Paul reached out and squeezed his hand. 

“Thank you for going. I would have, but I wanted to help get her cramps under control.”

“It’s fine, I found everythin’ she needs. Nice older lady helped me out.” 

“That’s good baby.”

“Thank you uncle Daryl.” Judith spoke up once she’d seen everything. She was hugging the teddy bear close. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Anythin’ fer you ass-kicker.”

_____

That night, Judith slept with the heating pad in the guest room. She was doing much better, much less embarrassed now that she knew Daryl and Paul didn’t mind. She should have known they wouldn’t; they loved her too much.

“While you were gone I drew her a bubble bath. The hot water helped her cramps a little bit. Gave her some tea, the last of the pain killers. Poor thing; she didn’t even know it was coming.”

“Well, luckily she has us to take care of her then, right?” Daryl looked over at him.

“Right.” Paul smiled up at him. “And since you were so sweet and willing to help out, I think you deserve something in return.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really.” The younger man grinned, slipping a hand down into Daryl’s sleep pants.

“Ain’t like I’m gonna say no.”

Needless to say, Daryl learned not only how much Judith appreciated all of his help that night, but how much Paul appreciated it as well.


	10. Cuts Run Deeper Than the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is struggling, and Daryl wants to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM.**

Paul sighed quietly as relief flooded his veins while he brought his razor in a straight line on his hip. His body was littered with them, mostly in places nobody ever got to see. His hips were the most exposed area he’d resorted to. His inner thighs were littered with scars; he hadn’t touched his arms, it was too easy for a sleeve to slide up, and the most obvious place somebody would look first if they suspected. So when he’d run out of space on his legs, he moved upwards.

When he’d finished up, he cleaned his razor and the wounds, putting a small bandage over them. Thankfully he didn’t have any slip ups with his shirts while they healed, so he was able to avoid detection and questioning.

His time was up the second Daryl decided he wanted the scout, and wanted to be around him all of the time. He stayed in the trailer, this relationship between them long overdue. And while he loved the hunter with every fiber of his being he just…

He should have known he’d be caught eventually; the hunter had a keen eye and he’d noticed the scarring on his inner thighs once or twice, when they’d been intimate. He hadn’t asked, and Paul hadn’t spoken up since they were obviously old scars. Daryl had almost questioned Paul about his hips, but bit his tongue. The scout seemed happy enough that it didn’t worry him.

The straw that broke the camel’s back was on a day that he was supposed to be on an all day hunting excursion. He’d managed to catch a buck and quite a few squirrels, so he’d come back early. He’d been quiet entering the trailer, slipping his boots off. He heard the shower running. He casually wandered over to the door and opened it, chuckling when he’d heard the scout’s startled gasp. The small laugh was cut off when he heard the sound of a small metal object hitting the shower floor.

Paul scrambled to grab it, but the older man had snatched it up quicker than he could with his now shaking hands. Paul straightened up, crossing his arms tightly across his chest under the warm spray of water.

Daryl’s eyes caught on to the water running pink down the front of the younger man’s body from the fresh cuts on his hip. “What the fuck, Paul?” He didn’t shout. He kept his voice low, and shockingly calm for how upset he actually was.

Paul looked down at the floor, feeling the tears already welling up. Big surprise, he’d disappointed somebody else. It wasn’t the first time and it probably wouldn’t be the last. “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry. I can’t…I don’t feel right.”

Daryl shushed him quietly and shut the water off, helping him out of the shower. He dried the man’s body with a towel gently, cleaning up and bandaging the small cuts on his skin. He led him into the bedroom where he helped him step into some pajamas.

The scout was still shaking something terrible, but he immediately cuddled into Daryl’s side when he laid them down on the bed and hugged him close.

“I feel..I feel like I’m just going through the motions. Just..existing. I-I know it sounds stupid…I always seem so happy and put together but…I’m so fucked up Daryl. I’m so..I’m so lost. I can’t feel anything. The closest I’ve come to that is..this. But..but also when I’m with you. And I don’t want to drag you down into this bullshit…I-I’m crying over nothing. Everything is fine here, everybody is safe…we’re surviving and I…I’m surviving physically, sure. But..but mentally? I’m just…not holding up too well.”

Daryl listened quietly, his fingers brushing gently over the scout’s arm in a reassuring and comforting gesture. It seemed to help him relax, so he kept it up.

“Please…please help me. I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” Paul whispered brokenly against the man’s shoulder. Daryl squeezed him just a little bit tighter. 

“You’re going to be okay Paul. I’m going to help you. It’s all going to be okay.


	11. Four Times Daryl Showed That he Gave a Shit, and the one Time Paul got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl shows he gives a shit, and Paul finally catches up.

1.  
It had been a few months since the end of the war. Things were settled peacefully between the four communities; and the Saviors had been proving every day that they could be trusted. Daryl had been staying in Hilltop with Paul since he’d helped him out of the Sanctuary. The scout had offered him to stay and he just…never left. The younger man’s pull-out couch had become his permanent bed. 

Paul was laying in bed reading one one of his only off days he’d have for a while, what with Maggie needing help around the community with the new re-enforcements they were going to put on their wall. He heard a small ‘thunk’ right outside of his door. 

The scout set his book down on his bed, so he could get up and go over to the door. When he opened it, he felt a small wave of confusion as he saw Daryl walking away. He looked down, a little bit startled to see a freshly dead squirrel lying on his top step. He watched the archer’s retreating form for a moment before he picked the bugger up and brought him inside. Daryl had taught him how to skin and prepare quite a few different critters, so that’s what he set to work doing on his counter.

When the hunter came back from being outside of the walls, he wordlessly grabbed a shower. When he came out, he accepted the bowl of squirrel stew that Paul offered to him, moving over to the couch to work on his bolts while he ate. Paul simply left him to it after studying him for a few moments.

2.  
About two weeks later, Paul let out a string of curses, wrapping a dish towel around his hand. He’d been preparing vegetables to make himself and Daryl a nice soup for dinner, when the knife had slipped and cut a gash into the palm of his hand.

Daryl’s head shot up when he heard the commotion, getting up and making his way over to check on the scout.

“Daryl I’m fine-”

“Lemme see it.” came the gruff response. 

Paul pulled the towel away and winced when the man prodded at it a bit. He hissed when Daryl ran it under a bit of cold water so he could get a better look.

“Needs stitches.”

“I really don’t think-”

“Sit down.”

That’s how Paul found himself sitting at his kitchen table, getting the wound on his hand stitched up. And for the next week or so before he was allowed to take them out, Daryl was on his ass about not putting too much strain on his hand; getting him things, making dinner so Paul didn’t have to risk popping any of them out. Paul was left even more confused than he’d been the week prior with the squirrel incident.

3.  
After the stitches came out, Paul was more than happy to get back to work. Every day for the next three weeks he was doing something. He had a dark pink scar running across his palm, but he didn’t mind. He hadn’t suffered any real damage other than that minor cosmetic flaw.

He’d been working non-stop, only really coming back to shower and sleep. He’d just finished a long day of work, completely drenched in sweat. It had been an exceptionally hot day, and he truthfully just really wanted a shower. But he came into the trailer, shutting the door behind him and stopped for a moment to take in exactly what was happening. Daryl was sitting on the couch with Paul’s assortment of knives set out on the table. He had a few of his stones he liked to use when he sharpened his own hunting knife, and was currently working on the blades. 

The older man stopped for a moment to look up, before simply grunting his acknowledgement of Paul’s arrival, going back to his work. The scout was even more confused now, but he simply greeted the man and thanked him, before going to grab his shower.

4.  
Three more weeks later, another situation arose. Paul had told Daryl once that he enjoyed smoking pot back before everything started. It mostly helped him relax and assisted with quelling his anxiety a little bit (ironic, he knows.) What the younger man really didn’t expect was to come home to his trailer one day, to see a sizeable baggie of the familiar green substance, along with a few papers to roll a couple of joints.

He wondered where on earth the man found it, and he planned on asking him, right after he’d partaken. He grabbed a quick shower before he changed into a pair of sweatpants and nothing more. He threw his hair up into a messy bun so his hair wouldn’t hinder him from seeing to roll this joint properly. 

By the time Daryl got back from hunting outside of the walls, the trailer was filled with the scent of pot; it was essentially one giant hot box because the scout hadn’t bothered to open any windows. He took in the sight of the younger man lounging on his bed, barely dressed at all, looking completely serene while he slept.

Daryl opened a window to let some of the smoke out, and shut it about an hour or two later. He threw a blanket over the younger man before he settled himself down on the couch to try to get some rest.

1.  
Snow was falling in heavy flakes against the ground. They’d already gotten about a foot, and it was still going. Thankfully Daryl had gotten back that morning from his week long run just as it had all started. He could see a few of the homes had set up some form of Christmas decorations.

Judging by Paul’s hand-made calendar, it was December 25th. He’d never been much for celebrating Christmas, simply because he hadn’t done it growing up. But he’d had the urge to do something nice for Paul…he’d had the urge for a long while now, and he wasn’t sure why. But it felt good to see him happy, so he wanted to keep doing it.

He carried the box he’d taped shut and hidden into the main part of the trailer where Paul was sitting on the bed. The younger man looked up and smile, reaching under his bed to pull a few wrapped gifts out. “I didn’t think you’d be into getting anybody gifts. But I couldn’t help it.”

The hunter flushed, pushing the box less than gracefully into Paul’s lap, taking his own gifts in return. When he made to move over to the couch, Paul stopped hi, with a gentle hand on his wrist. 

“Please sit with me? There’s plenty of room.” 

The archer flushed just a bit for a moment, before he nodded and sat down next to him. Paul offered him a warm smile. He opened the box and started pulling the few items out. There were some nice art supplies in there; Daryl had managed to find an easel, paint, brushes and some canvases. He’d even managed to find a fully in tact sketchbook and a pencil set. And underneath of all of that, were about five books he’d mentioned he wanted to complete some of his collections.

Paul felt completely stupid. So, so beyond stupid he had to chuckle at himself for being so dense. “You’ve been showing me for almost two months..and I was so fucking blind. And here I thought I was a pretty smart guy.”

Daryl snorted a quiet laugh, not even tensing when Paul reached out to grab his hand (which made the young man’s heart soar, because everybody knows Daryl isn’t the best with physical contact.) That was something else; the hunter hardly ever flinched when Paul touched him. It was possibly the highest honor you could get from a man with his past.

“How long have you known?”

“I’ve known since ya got me outta the Sanctuary. I’d thought about it before that but..I wasn’t ready ta accept it. But then ya rescued me and I jus’ couldn’ deny it anymore. As frustratin’ as it was, it was pretty amusin’ ta watch ya get so confused.” Daryl chuckled.

“Oh haha, laugh it up at the oblivious guy.” Paul joked, leaning in to press a kiss to Daryl’s cheek. His breath hitched when the older man turned his head and caught his lips before he could pull away. It was soft, and sweet..the opposite of the gruffness the man usually exuded. But it was quite possibly the best kiss he’d had in his entire life. Especially when lips parted, tongues tangled and Daryl let out the most beautiful whine in the back of his throat. 

Paul pulled back after a moment, watching Daryl chew on his bottom lip before he caught the scout’s eye. “Glad ya finally noticed..”

“I’m glad I finally noticed, too.” Paul chuckled quietly. He captured the hunter’s lips again, relishing in how easily the older man gave into his probing lips and tongue. God he had a lot of time to make up for with his redneck.


	12. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is normally a grinch, but this christmas he gets the best gift in the world and his name is Paul Rovia.

Daryl was a grinch, he’d be the first to admit it. He didn’t understand all of the hype around the holiday, why everybody was so crazy about shopping and spending money on things most of the gift receivers would probably never use. But he’d been roped into going to a Christmas party hosted by Maggie and Glenn, much to his dismay.

It was going to be all adults, so at least he could have alcohol. The real issue, aside from too much fucking holiday cheer, was that Paul fucking Rovia was going to be there. The same Paul Rovia that had been flirting with him relentlessly for weeks. Fuckin’ prick.

He grumpily bought a small gift for each person he knew would be attending. It was their small circle of friends and he knew them all well, so it wasn’t hard for him to pick. He grabbed a couple of gift bags too and made his way home. He packed everything up and into the car before he grabbed a hot shower to relax himself.

Maggie had threatened to raise hell if he didn’t dress up a bit, so he reluctantly pulled on one of his nicer shirts. It was a deep blue, short sleeved button down shirt that brought out his eyes, with a pair of clean and hole-free dark wash jeans. He finished it off with his nice black leather boots, and a light spritz of some cologne Paul had bought him for his birthday. He had gotten his hair cut recently, so it no longer hung like a filthy mop on his head.

He hadn’t debuted the haircut yet, so he was sure Maggie would be thrilled since she’d been the number one complainer. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his wallet and phone, tucking them into his pockets before he locked up his house and left.

_____

When he’d arrived at Maggie and Glenn’s house, his hands were full of the gift bags he’d brought along with him. He accepted Maggie’s bear hug and Glenn’s gentler one as well. He set the gifts by the tree and made a bee-line for the kitchen to grab a rum and coke.

He kept to himself in the kitchen for a little while, refilling his drink more than once. He had just fixed his fifth glass when he felt warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

“Drinking all by your lonesome in here, handsome?”

He rolled his eyes but felt his lips twitch into a small smile when he turned and came face to face with the handsome man he’d been looking forward too but also not looking forward to seeing. “Ever heard of a thing called personal space, Rovia?”

Paul snorted a quiet laugh and nudged him out of the way so he could fix himself some sort of vodka and juice mixture. “I have, but I somehow think you don’t mind me being in yours. Am I wrong?”

Daryl didn’t say anything, just rolled his eyes and looked away to watch everyone in the living room.

“You know, I was very excited when I’d heard you were coming. Was hoping to see that pretty face of yours…and you have a new haircut. I like it..” Paul grinned, sipping his drink while he allowed his eyes to rake over the man’s outfit. “The outfit, too. You clean up well.”

Daryl felt butterflies in his stomach at the compliments. God, Paul really didn’t know just how big of an effect his words had on the hunter. “Thanks.” he muttered.

The younger man gave him a bright smile in return. “Not gonna call me a prick or flip me off? I like this new attitude.” He really couldn’t help teasing him; it was just too easy.

The older man simply shook his head and turned to head out of the kitchen. Paul hurried to catch up, grabbing his wrist gently. Daryl both loved and hated that it didn’t bother him to have Paul touch him. He never flinched the way he did with most people; it was nice, if he was being honest though.

He stopped and turned to face the younger man, catching a glint of mischief in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. “The fuck are ya smilin’ about, prick?”

“Mistletoe.” The other man grinned, before he leaned in and captured the hunter’s lips. Daryl could hear the wolf whistles and cheers, but they sounded so far away. Damn, something felt so nice about having the other man’s lips pressed against his own.

Maybe it was the built up sexual tension that had been going on between them, or maybe he was just drunk. Probably both, if he was being honest. He didn’t hesitate to back Paul up into the door frame, ravaging his mouth for all he was worth. The younger man wanted to flirt with him, and rile him up? Fine, he’d get exactly what he wanted; as soon as Daryl chose to give it to him.

The older man pulled away from the kiss, taking his drink into the living room with him where people were starting to open gifts. Paul took a moment to disappear into the kitchen, chugging a few drinks of his own, before coming back into the room to watch. He settled down on the floor in front of Daryl’s legs, just to test the waters. When he leaned back against the man’s legs, he was pleased to feel Daryl brush his fingers through his hair.

It was torture, really; wanting something so bad but not being able to have it yet. He had to sit through all of the gift opening, a few games and some karaoke before Daryl was ready to leave. Rick was happy to drive them back to Daryl’s place, Michonne following with their car so Rick could hop right in and head home with her once they’d gotten inside.

_____ 

Daryl hung his coat up along with Paul’s, and got both of their shoes off by the door. He lead Paul into the kitchen. “Ya want somethin’ ta drink?” He watched the younger man look around, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

Paul turned his gaze over to the hunter, seemingly studying him for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. “I’d rather you just take me to your bedroom. I’ve been a pretty good sport in the whole teasing game you’ve been playing all night.”

“Oh please, I’ve been waitin’ for ya fer weeks now. Always flirtin’ with me an’ shit.”

“I left the invitation open, you just didn’t take it.” Paul snickered. He’d left plenty of opportunities for the hunter to take advantage, to take the next step, but he wasn’t surprised the older man had been oblivious.

“Whatever.”

“Don’t be grumpy now…actually, be as grumpy as you want. I like it rough.” The younger man grinned, pulling his white t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Daryl’s eyes immediately roamed over the newly exposed skin, his tongue darting out to wet his lips unconsciously. Paul’s hands worked on his fly next, wiggling his way out of his skinny jeans easily which took his socks with them, tossing them aside as well. It left him in a wonderfully tight pair of black boxer briefs, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He was very much hard, the outline of his cock visibly through the black fabric.

Daryl’s eyes darkened, focusing on the man’s face. “Ya sure ain’t shy, are ya? How do ya even know I want you like that? We were under mistletoe earlier, it’s tradition.”

“That’s a good question.” He sauntered over to the archer, a devious smile gracing his lips. “But I mean, if you didn’t want me..” He let his hand trail down the man’s chest, stopping to cup the prominent bulge in his jeans. “Then why are you so fucking hard?”

Daryl growled, a hand finding Paul’s hair easily to grasp a handful so he could claim his lips in a hungry kiss. The younger man whined quietly into it, desperately working the buttons of the man’s shirt open so he could pull it off and throw it anywhere he could. When his fingers brushed over the man’s back, he could feel the distinct texture of scarred skin. He felt Daryl tense just faintly, but Paul only deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the older man’s mouth.

That seemed to make him relax; the archer hoisting him up to wrap his legs around his hips so he could carry Paul to the bedroom. The younger man felt himself grow impossibly harder from the display of strength, and before he knew it his back met the soft mattress on the hunter’s bed. 

Daryl worked his jeans off, moving down to mouth at Paul’s neck a bit. He only pulled back a few moments later so he could see to get the lubricant out of the bedside table drawer. The moment he worked their underwear off and slicked up his fingers, Paul had his hands and lips all over the hunter’s tan skin.

Daryl let a small sigh of appreciation slip as he worked a finger inside of the younger man. Paul groaned quietly, arching up just a bit, pressing down into the intrusion. Daryl coaxed him open slowly, taking his time to pull the ninja apart piece by piece. By the time he’d worked him open enough for his liking, the other man was a writhing, whimpering mess.

“Please..please Daryl I need you inside of me right now or I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.” Paul was not above begging. Not for something he’d been craving for weeks now. If just the man’s fingers felt that good, he was aching to find out how good his cock felt.

Daryl chuckled quietly, slicking himself up, before he pressed into the younger man in one fluid motion. Paul groaned beneath him, his legs finding the hunter’s hips to wrap around them, nails biting into the skin on his shoulder blades. “Oh god..”

The archer had to take a moment to get himself together. Paul was so tight for having been stretched open so thoroughly. It felt fucking amazing; so much better than he’d dreamed about. He set a quick and deep pace, fucking into Paul’s pliant body like his life depended on it. The other man didn’t seem to mind one bit; loud cries, gasps and whines spilling out of him.

“Oh god..oh fuck me Daryl you feel so fucking perfect…” when the older man shifted the angle of his hips just slightly so he could brush against Paul’s prostate, the other man cried out, nails dragging harshly against the already marred skin of the hunter’s back.

“Fuck yer a handsy one, aren’t ya?” Not that Daryl minded in the least; he enjoyed being marked while he fucked somebody. Paul was all too happy to oblige, mouthing and biting at Daryl’s neck and shoulders to muffle some of his cries.

“Please, Daryl…please I’m so fucking close.” Paul whimpered. The archer slipped his hand down to grab a hold of Paul’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. That seemed to do the trick as the younger man cried out Daryl’s name, painting his own stomach and chest in thick white ropes of cum. Daryl fucked him through it, the contracting of the man around him coaxing his own orgasm. 

Daryl spilled into him with a grunt, clamping down on the other man’s shoulder with his teeth in an animalistic need to mark him as his own. When the taste of copper filled his mouth he felt his stomach drop in worry, but Paul didn’t seem to notice just yet. He was too blissed out, whimpering quietly when the older man pulled out of him.

“I..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make ya bleed...”

Paul just smiled up at him, pulling him into a deep kiss for just a few moments. When he pulled away, he nuzzled into Daryl’s throat, before biting down into his shoulder just as harshly without warning. Daryl grunted and grabbed the younger man’s hips in a bruising grip. 

“It’s okay, Daryl. I like being marked up. I think this is the first time a mark with scar over on me, though. But now you match me.” He grinned.

Daryl snorted a laugh, dropping down to lay beside him. “Fuckin’ prick.”

“You know, that’s not really a term of endearment but somehow you make it sound like one.” Paul reached over and grabbed a few tissues to clean them up a bit. He threw them out and settled back down, curling into the hunter’s side. “You’re my christmas gift this year. Couldn’t think of anything better.”

Daryl’s arm looped around his waist instinctively, pressing a small kiss to the younger man’s forehead before he pulled the covers over them. “Get some sleep, asshole.”


	13. Feel Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is grumpy, and Paul is more than willing to let him take it out on his body.

Daryl wasn’t sure what possessed him that day. He’d woken up in a grumpy mood, and when Paul woke up and asked him what was wrong, he simply told him to be prepped and ready for him by sundown when he came back from his hunt.

He knew Paul would do it for him; it was one of the things he adored about the scout. If Daryl had/was having a bad day, the younger man would do everything in his power to make him feel better. That included following whatever the older man said (so long as it was within reason.)

So when Daryl came back from his hunt, thankfully not covered in dirt or sweat because it had been an easy one and it was autumn time, he got a pleasant feeling at seeing Paul completely naked on the couch, reading his book.

The scout looked up when he heard him set his things down and grinned, setting his book down in favor of getting up and moving over to his boyfriend. Nimble hands worked him out of his clothes with ease. Daryl allowed it, until he was completely nude. “Did ya do as I asked?”

Paul nodded. “I did.”

“Good. Get me the lube. Then I want you on your hands and knees on the bed..”

The younger man did as asked, bringing the hunter the bottle of slick, before positioning himself just the way Daryl liked. He arched his back just a tiny bit more to really put his perky ass on display. Daryl hummed in appreciation, giving it a light swat before he slicked himself up, tossing the bottle aside. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on his knees behind the scout, simply appreciating the view for a moment.

“Ya know, yer pretty cute when you shut up and listen for a change.” There was no heat behind the words, only affection as Daryl brushed his finger tips over his boyfriend’s lower back, the other hand guiding himself to press against the younger man’s already slick entrance. When he met just the right amount of resistence sliding in, he groaned lowly. “Ya did such a good job stretchin’ yerself baby..”

“God Daryl..please...”

“Please what? Ya gotta speak up boy.” Daryl finally bottomed out, one hand sliding up to pull the hair tie out of Paul’s hair so he could grab a handful of it in a tight grip. He used the leverage to pull his lover’s head back just on the right side of painfully. “Speak up.”

Paul whimpered pathetically, grinding his hips back a tiny bit. He liked to play with the older man a little when he got into a more..dominant mood. “Please fuck me, Daryl..please baby I need it. I need you..”

“There ya go. That wasn’ so hard was it?” Daryl mocked just lightly before he pulled out slowly and slammed his hips back in, relishing the cry Paul gave. The scout being so vocal was another of the many things he loved about him.

He set a harsh and relentless pace, looking to essentially fuck the bad mood right out of himself, and Paul took it so well. He always took it so fucking well. The hunter shifted his hips just a bit so he could abuse the small bundle of nerves inside that drove Paul absolutely grazy.

“Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck Daryl!” Paul could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, everything felt fucking fantastic. He let out a small, surprised yelp when Daryl yanked him up by his hair without warning, pressing the younger man’s back to his chest. This allowed for a deeper angle, one that left Paul reeling. He felt the hand leave his hair to wrap around his waist while the other found his throat, applying just the right amount of pressure that he liked.

Paul didn’t bother to hold back the sobs threatening to spill out. He never really did; Daryl always enjoyed seeing just how good he could make the younger man feel when he fucked him. “Such a good boy fer me. Doin’ what I tell ya, waitin’ here for me ta get back…Maggie told me ya took the day off. Did ya think about me while ya touched yerself?”

Paul could only let out a high whine along with a sharp nod, not quite able to form a coherent sentence. Daryl only chuckled and continued. “I came through that door..ya looked at me like a bitch in heat. Like ya were just dyin’ ta get my cock inside of ya…yer always such a needy little slut for me.”

Paul loved when Daryl got so into it that he lost track of his filter. A little degradation and dirty talk went a long way with the scout. And it worked simply because Daryl reminded him every day of where he really stood with him. Paul felt his entire body shudder and seize up for just a moment before he was hit with one of the most intense orgasms he’d had with the archer yet.

“Oh my god, f-fuck DarylDaryl FUCK!”He came completely untouched, painting the sheets below him while all he could do was cry out for the older man. The hunter wasn’t too far behind him, pressing in deep with a grunt and a sharp bite to junction where Paul’s neck met his shoulder. It was enough to draw blood, and that sharp pain seemed to prolong Paul’s orgasm, to the point that he blacked out for a few seconds.

When he came back down, he was pressed up against the hunter’s side, head resting on his chest with Daryl’s arms wrapped securely around him.

“Ya okay? I think ya blacked out.”

“Y-Yeah I’m fine. Just a really good orgasm.” He murmured, his voice wrecked and breaking from how loud he’d been. It made something warm flutter in the hunter’s chest.

“Alright, I trust ya. Get some sleep baby.”

“Answer a question first?”

Daryl looked down at him. “What?”

“Do you feel better?” Paul murmured, gazing up at him. He still had a few tear tracks on his cheeks. Daryl gave him a warm, affectionate smile and a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Much better.”

Paul simply grinned, exhausted, and settled back down, passing out. The archer followed soon after. And Daryl may or may not have been proud of the slight limp Paul was doing his best to conceal the next day at their meeting in Alexandria.


	14. Don't Threaten me With a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a habit of teasing Daryl, and Daryl has a habit of putting him back in his place.

Paul had been teasing Daryl all day long. It had started at lunch, when they’d had fresh peaches from the garden for dessert. He’d purposely let the juice run down his chin, made sure Daryl watched while he bit into the sweet fruit with a low moan. To everybody else it just seemed like he was enjoying the fruit, but Daryl knew better.

Then dinner rolled around, and one of the women had broken out homemade popsicles. Paul had made a point of treating it sexually. From the tongue swirling, to taking it all the way into his throat. It was driving the hunter insane, but he’d make sure to show the scout what happens when the sheep plays with the big bad wolf.

They’d walked back to the trailer hand in hand, the conversation seemingly light between the two of them. But when the door shut behind them, Daryl was quick to yank the younger man back and pin him against the wall.

“Daryl-hmph!” The scout’s words were cut off by a firm press of lips. He kissed back eagerly, chuckling breathlessly while Daryl yanked Paul’s clothes off, his hands wandering all over his warm flesh. He groped and marked up whatever spots he could. 

The younger man groaned, arching into the touches. He moved to kiss the man again when he pulled back, but found himself pressed down onto his knees. “Daryl?”

“Shhh. Yer gonna shut up and suck me off. Been teasin’ me all day, yer lucky I didn't do this in front of everybody else. Now open that pretty mouth fer me.” Daryl commanded. They’d been together for a while now, enough for the archer to become comfortable with situations like this.

Paul’s eyes darkened and he didn't speak he simply opened his mouth like he was told to. Daryl unfastened his pants and pushed them down only enough to let his cock spring free. His boyfriend groaned at the sight, eagerly leaning in. The hunter chuckled, letting the tip of his cock slip past the younger man’s plump, pink lips. “That’s a good boy.” He groaned, pressing inside.

Paul relaxed his throat until he felt the man’s cock completely buried inside, Paul’s nose nestled into the coarse hair on his pubic region. “I’m gonna fuck yer throat. Better relax fer me.”

That was all the warning Paul got. And the scout did as told, relaxing himself to take the deep and harsh thrusts Daryl gave to him. It was different than anything they'd done so far but the younger man was glad to accept. It felt good, to be taken like this; to be shown exactly who was running the show that day. 

Paul moaned around him, not caring how messy it was. Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, drool running down into his beard. He took everything with ease, hands gripping Daryl’s hips while the hunter’s hands were buried into the scout’s hair.

Daryl kept moving steadily and harshly, feeling that heat spreading in his belly. “Oh baby...fuck ‘m gonna cum. Gonna fill that pretty throat up.”

Paul whined around him, digging his nails harshly into the older man’s hips. He moaned happily when he felt the hunter shudder and spill hotly down his throat. It was fucking filthy, and he was content with it.

Daryl panted and rode it out, before he carefully pulled out and let the younger man go, letting Paul catch his breath. The scout watched him as he got up carefully, leaning in to steal a kiss.

When they parted, the archer looked him up and down. “Ya didn’...”

Paul chuckled and simply pointed to a wet spot on the carpet. He’d cum simply from how turned on he’d been by the older man taking control and being so rough with him.

“Ya really are a filthy bastard, ya know that?”

Paul hummed quietly, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck, grinning. “You fucking love it.” His voice was hoarse from the pounding his throat had just taken. It sent a warm feeling spreading through Daryl’s chest.

“Yeah.. Yeah I do. But watch yer teasin’ next time, boy or I might punish ya even worse.”

“Oh Daryl..baby, don't threaten me with a good time.”

“Prick.”

Paul simply laughed, kissing him deeply.


	15. Daddy's Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul enjoys Daryl taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KINK WARNING: DADDY KINK.**

It was a little game they liked to play. Sometimes Paul liked to feel vulnerable, being taken care of; and Daryl was more than happy to provide that for him. Paul came into their Alexandrian home after a week long run, happily falling right into the hunter’s arms. Daryl had a feeling it was going to be one of those nights.

“Missed you.” Paul murmured into his neck, sighing quietly.

“I missed you too, beautiful boy.” the archer chuckled.

Paul felt a rush of warmth through his chest, and he pulled away, turning around so Daryl could help take his coat off. After the older man had hung it up, Paul simply lifted his arms above his head, shivering when the archer’s fingers gingerly brushed his skin as he lifted the black wife beater off of his body. 

Daryl reached his arms around and unfastened the man’s jeans, nuzzling into his ear as he did so. “There we go, baby boy…daddy’s got you.”

Paul sighed quietly, allowing the older man to finish undressing him until he was stark naked. He felt vulnerable…exposed. It was a delicious feeling. 

“Yer such a pretty little thing. Why don’ you come to bed and let daddy take dare of ya, huh?” The scout nodded his head in agreement, allowing himself to be taken by the hand and walked upstairs to their shared bedroom.

Daryl shut the door behind them, walking the younger man towards the bed. “Be a good boy for me and get on yer hands an’ knees. I wanna make ya feel good. Ya had such a stressful week, I’m sure, baby…lemme help ya get rid of some of that stress.”

The younger man whimpered, doing exactly as he was told. He’d needed this; needed to feel his big, strong boyfriend taking care of him. Paul always looked out for everybody else, himself always coming second. But Daryl made sure he got what he needed, and it was a very welcome change. 

The scout sighed contently when he felt hands trailing down his back to cup his ass cheeks, spreading him open; exposing him to the cool air. It pulled a small shudder out of him, his breath hitching with a squeak when he felt Daryl’s breath ghosting over the pretty pink pucker. “D-Daddy?”

“Shhhhh precious boy. Gonna take real good care of ya.” The hunter murmured, his voice coaxing Paul into a state of relaxation as he leaned forward, brushing his tongue slowly over him from his balls to the top of his tail bone. The scout groaned, pressing back instinctively, chasing that warm, wet sensation he’d missed so much.

Daryl wasted no time in burying his face between the man’s perky cheeks, tongue finding it’s place buried as far as it could go inside of Paul’s hole. The younger man found himself eagerly fucking himself back against the intrusion.

“Oh…oh fuck daddy…feels so good. I missed you so much.” he whimpered and whined, hands clinging to the sheets tightly. “Please…please…” 

Daryl hummed quietly against him, reaching a hand around to grab ahold of his aching erection. He heard Paul’s helpless moan, and it only served to spur him on. He didn’t try to keep it neat; there was nothing neat about eating your boyfriend’s ass. He let it be messy; saliva coating the entirety of his hole and crack, dripping down his ball sac. Paul seemed to be relishing in it, if the frantic and no longer rhythmic motions of his hips were anything to go by.

“Oh..oh daddy…daddy I’m gonna cum! Please! Fuck daddy...daddydaryldaryl fuck!!!” Paul cried out, panting the older man’s fist and the sheets below him, desperate whines and cries tumbling out of him. He didn’t keep his volume down, he wanted the hunter to know how good he made him feel.

The archer only pulled back when he knew the man was too sensitive to continue, unfastening his own jeans. “Fuck baby…” He pulled his cock out of it’s confines, grabbing onto of the younger man’s hips. He let his erection slide in the smooth wetness of the cleft of Paul’s ass, desperately chasing his release without actually penetrating him. It didn’t take him long before his hips stuttered and he came, his release landing on Paul’s lower back, sliding down over his hole. It was definitely a sight to behold.

The hunter leaned in and quickly cleaned Paul up, chuckling at his boyfriend’s breathless whine. “I still need a shower…”

“I’ll help ya out, baby. Don’t ya worry.” He helped Paul to stand up carefully, hugging him close. “I really did miss ya, prick.”

“I missed you too, jerk.” Paul grinned, leaning up to steal a heated kiss.


	16. Perfectly Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is insecure, and Daryl wants to show him just how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: One day during some fooling around Daryl offhandedly mentions something about Paul having stretch marks. Like on his ass or thighs and Paul though usually confident gets embarrassed and can't continue. Cue apologetic daryl who to make up for it worships every inch of Paul's body the next day. I need some insecure Paul for once and some nice smut! Please!

Paul had been enjoying himself before he had to go work with Maggie. He and Daryl had both woken up, and lazy kisses had turned to touches, things quickly heating up between them. No one had ever accused them of not having a healthy sex life; to be honest, they fucked like rabbits. Years of deprivation on Daryl’s end, and Paul’s enjoyment of praise and being touched working well together. But they ended on a sour note, today.

“Hmm.”

“What?” Paul spoke up, his breathing picking up from where Daryl was mouthing at his hips, and down to his thighs.

“Ya got stretch marks on yer thighs.” Daryl spoke offhandedly, brushing his finger tips over the thin white lines gracing the man’s beautiful legs.

Paul felt his stomach tighten into knots and drop, leaving him feeling..unattractive. He pulled away from the older man, sitting up on the edge of the bed to tug his boxer briefs and pants on, then his shirt. Daryl watched him, confused, reaching out to touch his wrist. “Hey..”

“Just..I’m not in the mood anymore. I have to go.” Paul pulled his boots on and didn’t even bother to tie them before he left the trailer to head up to the Barrington House to meet with Maggie. Daryl watched the door even after Paul had gone through it and left.

Daryl hadn’t thought he’d done or said anything wrong, usually Paul was quick to tell him if something was up..he made his way to Barrington house to see if he could find the scout, making his way right up to Maggie’s office.

The woman looked up from where she was playing with baby Hershel, offering him a warm smile. “Hey, Daryl. What’s up?”

“’S Paul here?”

“He just left to run to Alexandria for me..”

“Fuck.” Daryl scrubbed his face with his hands, allowing himself to sink into one of the chairs near the woman.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Paul and I were fooling around this morning..and suddenly he just…told me he wasn’t in the mood anymore and left. But I could tell somethin’ was wrong, I jus’ couldn’t catch him before he left.”

Maggie hummed in thought, letting little Hershel chew on her finger tip. “Did you say anything? Touch some place he doesn’t particularly enjoy on accident?”

“All I mentioned was that he had some stretch marks on his thighs, but I didn’t mean fer him ta take it in a bad way.”

Maggie snorted quietly and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “Oh sweetie..I know you’ve gotten used to your scars and you don’t see these things negatively but…it sounds to me like he’s insecure about those marks and you pointing them out..probably didn’t sit well with him, even if you didn’t mean it that way.”

“What does he have ta be insecure about? He’s fuckin’ gorgeous. I tell ‘im that all tha time..”

“I know, sweetie. I can’t tell you how to fix this, that’s completely up to you.”

“S’okay..ya helped me enough just figurin’ out what was wrong in tha first place.” Daryl gave her a small, grateful smile and gave both her and the baby a kiss on the head before he left. He had some damage control to do.

-

Daryl had spent the entire day picking flowers out around the wall, and catching a few rabbits so he could make dinner for his boyfriend. He sprinkled some petals everywhere on the bed, and put a few dark purple tulips he’d found in a vase along with a couple sprigs of Lavender; Paul’s favorite scent. He got to work steaming some vegetables and cooking the meat he’d already skinned.

By the time it was all done, the trailer smelled like heaven. He’d also traded a squirrel for a slice of pie to have for dessert. Daryl was wearing loose sweatpants and a t-shirt with a stupid pink apron Paul had brought him back as a joke. He looked up when the door opened, his face instantly softening ad he made his way over to the scout. 

When Paul shut the door behind him he noted the scent of whatever Daryl had cooked, and even though he was still feeling a bit iffy, softened when the man wrapped him in his arms and literally swept him off of his feet to steal a deep kiss.

“I missed ya.”

Paul blushed faintly and gave a slightly shy smile. “Missed you too…something smells good.”

“Cooked fer ya. C’mon.”

-

They ate in companionable silence, Paul unable to help poking fun at the man for wearing the gag gift he’d gotten him. Daryl took it all in stride, flipping him off with a small hint of a smile. The older man cleaned up and did the dishes, hanging his apron back up on the hook Paul kept it on, before he tugged the man up out of his chair gently. 

The scout allowed himself to be led over to stand by the bed, and he let the man begin to undress him. He wanted to protest, his stomach knotting up again but he didn’t. Clearly the hunter was trying to make amends for earlier. Paul knew Daryl didn’t mean it that way, but there are just some tiny things about himself that he was highly insecure about.

So that’s how he found himself completely naked on the bed, with a very aroused and very gentle archer brushing his finger tips over every inch of skin he could reach. He laved his tongue over the younger man’s nipples, before he pulled away with a gentle nip to each one, trailing his mouth right behind wherever his hands chose to go.

Daryl felt his lover tense when he got back down to his thighs, where he’d been earlier this morning. It made him feel a swell of guilt; he knew Paul forgave him but it was still hard to know he’d hurt him, even if it had been unintentional.

He moved his lips over the soft skin gently, brushing the tip of his tongue over each tiny line. He felt a small burst of victory when the younger man moaned softly, letting his legs fall open further to allow the archer to do as he pleased.

“’M sorry ‘bout earlier. Didn’ mean nothin’ by it. Think yer fuckin’ gorgeous, Paul. Tha most beautiful person in tha world. Love ya so damn much.” The hunter murmured, accentuating each word with a light kiss or a gentle nip.

Paul whimpered quietly, reaching down to brush his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Love you too, Dar. Know you didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry I left like that, baby.”

“I get why ya did. But now ‘m gonna show ya how much I love every inch of yer body.” 

-

The hunter spent the next two hours endlessly teasing and marking up the younger man’s body. Paul was a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him and Daryl felt a rush of pride that he seemed to have made his lover forget those insecurities from that morning. He took his time stretching the man open, before he slicked himself up gently, giving him a deep kiss for a few moments before he pulled back.

Paul watched him, seafoam green eyes almost completely black with lust. Daryl settled over top of him, guiding himself to press inside of his boyfriend gently. Paul whined quietly, hooking his legs on the man’s hips as soon as he bottomed out. Daryl rested his hands on the man’s hips gently, watching Paul’s face to make sure there were no signs of discomfort.

His brow was furrowed, his lips slightly parted and still shining with saliva and slightly swollen from the previous kisses they’d shared. “Fuck ya look so gorgeous, baby..” Daryl sighed, slipping his arms underneath of the younger man’s waist. He carefully turned them over, settling down with his back against the headboard.

Paul moved easily with the change in position, settling in his lap. He felt the older man’s strong arms hug him impossibly closer, and he wrapped his arms around the hunter’s neck in turn. Paul rested their foreheads together, his breathing picking up a bit as he started to move. 

Daryl groaned quietly, his tongue darting out to flick teasingly against the younger man’s bottom lip. Paul huffed quietly, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss in response.

The hunter chuckled breathlessly into his boyfriend’s lips, bucking his hips up gently to meet some of his thrusts. He shifted his hips just so, allowing the angle to change just enough that every time Paul sunk back down, Daryl’s cock brushed his prostate.

Their bodies were flushed, and slick with a light sheen of sweat but neither of them cared. The friction of having his cock pressed between he and Daryl’s stomachs felt amazing. This was the kind of intimacy neither of them had imagined they’d ever have in their lives before the world had ended, and especially not after.

“D-Daryl..I’m gonna cum..”

The hunter growled quietly, sucking the scout’s earlobe gently into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it before he pressed his lips against the younger man’s ear. “Cum fer me, baby.”

That was all Paul needed; it was all so..so intimate and hearing a sweet pet name out of the normally surly hunter’s lips never failed to get him going. 

“Daryl..DarylDaryl! Oh god..” Paul whined, his hips losing their steady rhythm as he spilled between them in thick, white spurts. He sealed their lips in a deep kiss, groaning when Daryl’s hands slid into his hair.

The feel of Paul’s cum sliding between them working in unison with the tightening of Paul’s hot, slick hole around him was enough to throw him straight over the edge. He grunted and shoved his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, using his hold on the scout’s waist to hold him still. He spilled into him with a growl, helping them both ride it out.

-

Both of them grabbed a quick shower and changed the sheets before they settled into bed together, Paul laying half on top of his boyfriend happily.

“I wasn’ kiddin’ ya know. Ya really are tha most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life. So happy ya chose to be with a grumpy redneck like me.”

Paul snorted a quiet laugh, pressing a kiss to the man’s bare chest. “Thank you, baby. Really. You make me feel amazing.”

“Good, ‘m glad...” Daryl murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Paul’s head. “Love ya, prick.”

This time Paul laughed out right, the sound echoing for a moment in the trailer, making Daryl’s heart warm the way it always did when he heard that wonderful sound. “I love you too, grumpy.”


	17. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gives his favorite patient his medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: AU where Daryl is a nurse and Paul is a patient, but they're dating and Daryl gives him his "medicine" :D

“Jesus fuckin’ christ.”

“That’s what they call me.” Paul grinned, settling onto the table in the exam room, clutching a now mostly red towel against his arm. 

Daryl shot him a sharp look and snatched the towel away, grunting quietly when he saw the cut on the younger man’s arm. It was roughly five inches in length, and relatively deep. “The fuck did ya do this time?” 

Paul snorted a quiet laugh. Sometimes it paid to have a nurse for a boyfriend. It meant not having to deal with strangers when he came for his check ups or if he got non-life threatening injuries. But it also meant the older man worrying more than he needed to. 

“I was just playing with a couple of the kids at recess and I fell. Gashed it open on the corner of one of the stairs on the playset.”

“Well ya need stitches, prick. This ain’t a damn joke.”

Paul sighed quietly. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Daryl simply rolled his eyes and moved to wash his hands. Paul had to be the single most accident prone person he’d ever met in his entire life. And he was hopelessly in love with the idiot.

He pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed what he needed before he sat down and set to work. Paul had a relatively high pain tolerance so he didn’t bother with any numbing medication; he simple let his lover work. 

When Daryl had finished, He wrapped it up and got rid of the contaminated equipment and his gloves. “’M gonna have the doctor write out a prescription fer some pain killers.” The Archer made to leave the room, but Paul caught him by the arm. 

“Hey.”

Daryl sighed and let his boyfriend pull him close. “Whataya want?”

“Maybe you can give me a little something to dull the pain before I leave?”

The archer gave him an incredulous look. “Ya gotta be jokin’, Paul.” He quickly learned that the younger man certainly wasn’t, when he hopped off of the exam table and locked the door.

“C’mon, just a quickie? I wore my plug for you today. Was gonna surprise you when you got home from work but, things changed.” Paul grinned, working the fly on his pants open, wriggling them halfway down his thighs. 

“Paul this is my place of work..” Daryl’s words trailed off when the younger man turned around and bent over the exam table, spreading himself open to show the shining jewel on the end of his plug. “Ya weren’ kiddin’..fuck.”

It was a bad decision, but the nurse found himself untying his scrub pants and pushing them down, along with his own boxer briefs. Paul produced a small, travel sized packet of lubricant from his jean pocket, handing it over to his lover.

Daryl shook his head but slicked himself up anyway, wondering just how the hell he’d ended up with such a pervert. Although if he was being honest, he wasn’t complaining. This was actually one of the fantasies he’d imagine them partaking in. He tossed the empty packet into the trash can and gently removed the plug from the younger man’s ass.

“Ya gotta be quiet. If I get caught and get in trouble fer this…”

“I’ll be quiet. Scout’s honor. C’mon baby, we don’t have a lot of time.” Paul urged him on, relaxing when he felt the head of his lover’s cock grazing his entrance before slowly pushing inside, inch by inch. He bit down on his forearm to muffle himself, his other hand gripping the edge of the exam table tightly.

“Fuck Paul..” Daryl panted quietly, wasting no time in setting a quick and hard pace. They could hear the voices of the other employees and patients out in the hallway, so it was a risky race to get each other off.

Paul kept himself muffled with his forearms, bucking his hips back to meet the older man’s thrusts. The only sounds filling the room were their quiet grunts, and the slick sound of Daryl thrusting harshly into him. 

It was filthy, and so fucking wrong but Daryl couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be right now. He changed the angle of his hips so he could hit the younger man’s prostate with almost every thrust. Paul had to grab his coat off the end of the table and bury his face into it to muffle his cries, feeling himself getting closer and closer with each movement.

Daryl grunted, reaching around to jerk Paul off in time with his thrusts. He could hear somebody ask where he was somewhere in the distance, and it made him move that much faster. Paul was a mess underneath of him; he couldn’t really do anything more than take the fast and brutal pace the man had set.

But it worked; within minutes he was crying out into his coat, painting the older man’s hand the the floor beneath him. Daryl gave a few more harsh thrusts before he bit down on the younger man’s shoulder and came deeply inside of him. They rode out the aftershocks, before Daryl carefully pulled out, grabbing the plug to push back into him.

Paul sighed contently, pulling his pants up, grinning when Daryl offered his hand for Paul to lick clean. He did just that, then watched as Daryl fixed himself up. The older man threw a few paper towels at him with a small smirk. “Clean up yer mess.” 

Daryl moved over to unlock the door quietly, and opened the window for a moment to air the room out. Just as Paul tossed out the soiled paper towels and Daryl shut the window again, his co-worker Tara popped her head into the room, before a knowing smirk spread across her lips.

“You boys might want to fix your hair. Daryl, you’re needed at the front. I’ll let them know you’re on your way.” She grinned, before she shut the door and went back down the hall.

Paul snickered and pulled his coat on, moving over to kiss his boyfriend deeply for a moment before he pulled away. “Better get back to it, Angel. I’m gonna head back home since they gave me the rest of the day off. I’ll be ready and waiting for you with dinner when you get done so don’t go picking up that nasty fast food you seem to love so much.”

Daryl snorted and kissed his forehead. “Yeah yeah. See ya when I get home.” He watched as Paul left, shaking his head before turning to wash his hands. He couldn’t believe he’d been so reckless but..thankfully nobody had tried to walk in and the only person who knew was Tara. He’d kept plenty of secrets for her so he was confident she’d do the same.

He spent the rest of his shift thinking about Paul and what they’d done. He’d been a bit flustered when he had to help somebody in that same room. He wasn’t worried about germs, he’d come back in and sanitized it on his lunch break. But the idea and the images were still there in his mind.

By the time he got home, dinner was the last thing on his mind. He and Paul had entered the bedroom at eight didn’t leave their bed to eat until almost two in the morning. Turns out he enjoyed taking risks every once and a while.

And he wasn’t mad when it happened again.


	18. Picture Perfect Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes a picture of quite possibly his favorite subject yet. Now he just has to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: Modern AU, where Daryl is a photographer and meet on the street this beautiful stranger and took a photo of him. But then he can’t stop thinking about him and decided to try to find him?

Daryl didn't want to label himself as a photographer. He preferred to take candid shots, versus setting a scene up and making it look perfect, though he supposed that title could still describe him. It was the reason he always carried his camera with him. And if he didn't have that, he had a high end phone that took stunning pictures as well.

He adjusted the settings to make sure whatever pictures he chose to take wouldn't be overwhelmed by the bright sunlight. He heard a sound..a laugh. It was pure joy, so he turned to find the source. What he saw was a handsome young man a few feet away, talking on his cell phone. 

The man had shoulder length brown hair, and a neatly trimmed beard to match. He had a cute, slender nose and full pink lips...and those eyes. God those bright green eyes..

The other man was wearing tight jeans, a black t-shirt and a light gray beanie. Calf high combat boots adorned his feet, and he had a couple of visible tattoos on his arms. Daryl hurried and snapped a picture, but the sound of the shutter gave him away.

The younger man looked around for the source of the sound, his eyes locking onto Daryl. His face moved from confusion, to an amused smile within seconds. The stranger turned and struck a pose for the older man, which made him chuckle and snap another picture. 

The younger man tossed him a wave and walked away when a car pulled up to pick him up. Daryl went on with the rest of his day, but in the back of his mind, all he could think about was that stranger.

-

Daryl spent the next two weeks losing his mind over trying to find this guy. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get him out of his head. He even went so far as to ask around to people in the area he’d took the photo.

Luck was on his side when he walked into a small cafe, seeing a young girl with black hair working the counter. Her nametag read Tara, and since they weren't busy he walked up to the counter.

“Hey there. What can I get for you?” Tara spoke.

“I..uhm..I took a photo outside, about..two weeks ago. I never caught tha guy's name, ‘cause he had to leave. I was wonderin’ if I could show ya his picture an’ see if ya recognize ‘im?”

“Sure dude. Let me see.” 

Daryl turned his camera to show her the picture, and he could have sworn he’d seen recognition flash across her face. “So?”

“That’s my friend and a regular here. Can I ask why you’re looking for him before I go giving out his name?”

“I uh..I..” Daryl felt his cheeks heating up. “Jus’..wanted ta ask ‘im out.” Daryl murmured quietly.

Tara grinned, watching how flustered this man got. “Alright. Since I think it’s pretty damn cute how shy you’re getting, I'll cave. His name is Paul Rovia...and he’s currently single. If you buy a coffee I'll even throw in his number.”

Daryl looked up, just a hint of hope in his eyes. “Really?”

“Of course dude. How do you take it?” she asked as she got to work brewing it.

“Black, one sugar.” The older man paid her, taking the cup from her.

Tara grabbed a napkin and wrote down Paul’s name and number, sliding it over. “Good luck…”

“Daryl. Daryl Dixon.”

“Oh like the photographer? I follow your stuff on instagram dude. It’s really good! Can I get a picture with you?”

Daryl nodded and allowed her to take the photo, before ducked his head with a quiet “Thank ya.” And hurried out before he could embarrass himself.

-

It took him another week to work up the courage to text Paul. He had at least fifty drafts saved, none of them deemed good enough. Finally, he hurried and texted a straight forward message.

‘Hi. This is Daryl, the photographer who took your picture three weeks ago outside of the cafe.’ And sent it before he could change his mind. Just before the panic set in, he heard his phone buzz.

He stared at it incredulously before he picked it up to take a look. ‘Oh hey! Tara said you’d be texting me soon. How are you?’

Daryl chewed on his thumb for a moment, before he responded. ‘’I’m doing okay. How about you?’

‘I'm doing well thank you for asking. (:’

Daryl took a deep breath before he quickly typed out a message. ‘Look, I know this might seem odd but..would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?’

It took a few minutes, but he got an answer. ‘You know what? I'd love to. Pick me up at 6437 Spruce Street tomorrow at 6.’

Daryl couldn't help but grin. ‘Wow..okay. I'll see you then.’

‘Goodnight, Daryl. (:’

‘Goodnight, Paul.’

-

Daryl tossed and turned in pure excitement all night. But when morning rolled around, he finally crashed and ended up sleeping until almost four in the afternoon.

He woke up with a start, checking his phone in a panic. “Shit..” He muttered, hurrying into the bathroom. He neatened up his scruff and his hair, before he grabbed a hot shower. He went through at least six outfits before he settled on nice jeans and a navy blue button up with nice black boots.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to pick up his date. When he arrived, he texted Paul that he was there and got out to open his door for him.

When he saw the man, it was like seeing him for the first time all over again and...fuck he was beautiful.

“Daryl.” The younger man grinned.

“Paul.”

-

The car ride was..surprisingly comfortable. The silence wasn't awkward in the least. And when they arrived and got seated, Daryl was feeling confident. 

Their dinner passed just as well; they made small talk, and just...got to know each other. When they finished, though, Paul suggested taking a walk in the park. Daryl agreed easily, more than happy to spend more time with his date.

There was a gentle breeze as they walked, their fingers brushing occasionally until, in a fit of boldness, Daryl took the man’s hand and laced their fingers together. Paul smiled at him, squeezing his hand. 

“So, mister Dixon. Why did you take my picture?”

“Well first I heard ya laugh...and it was one of tha prettiest sounds I ever heard. Then I saw your face and you were stunning...and I really like taking pictures of beautiful things.” Daryl answered honestly.

Paul was blushing slightly, a shy smile on his face. “That's sweet, Daryl..thank you.”

Daryl only smiled back, and squeezed his hand while they continued to walk.

-

The drive back to drop Paul off was just as comfortable as the drive up had been. And when they pulled up, Daryl walked him to his front door. Paul unlocked it before he turned to the hunter.

“I..had a really great time tonight.”

“Yeah. I did, too.” Daryl smiled slightly.

There was a pregnant pause for a moment, before Paul took the initiative and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, and sweet with Paul’s hands cupping his face while Daryl's hands rested on the younger man's wrists.

When they pulled apart, Paul grinned and let him go. “Goodnight, Daryl.”

“G’night Paul..” He watched the man go inside, before he left. 

And when he got home, he might have just done a small happy dance and plotted out exactly where their second date would be.


	19. Awkward Pasts but Promising Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Desus + Richonne, where Rick and Daryl had an awkward hookup in the past, but now their bromance is strong and they’re both living their happily ever after.
> 
> **KINK WARNING: FAINT KNIFE/BLOOD PLAY**

“Truth or Dare?” Paul asked, taking a shot of whiskey.

“Hm. Truth.” Daryl rasped, taking another swig of his beer.

“What’s the most awkward hookup you’ve ever had?” Paul asked. 

Daryl flushed just a little bit, gnawing on his bottom lip for a moment while he debated something in his head. He’d never told Paul about Rick and his own past; not because he was worried about Paul getting jealous, but just because…well, neither he nor Rick ever really spoke of it.

“Well..I guess it’d have ta be when Rick ‘n I hooked up.” Daryl murmured, his cheeks heating up even more.

Paul snorted a laugh, then stopped when the older man only blushed more. “You’re serious? And here I thought Rick was straight as they come.”

“He is..was jus’ an experiment..” Daryl cleared his throat, shifting a bit before taking another shot. “Was about two years ago..not too long before you an’ I met. We went out ta tha bar, had some drinks..an’ when we got home, I uh..I hit on him. An’ he didn’ reject it. The kissin’ was nice, and so were tha handjobs but uh..it was jus’ too awkward. We decided ta keep it platonic an’ brotherly. Now he’s the closest thin’ I have ta a family, besides you o’ course..”

Paul looked serious for a moment before he burst into laughter. It was a genuine one, straight from his belly. It made his eyes crinkle in the corners, his smile crooked but showing off those perfect, pearly white teeth. Daryl wanted to be mad at him for laughing at his expense, but the man looked so fucking beautiful he just couldn’t. 

“Ain’t funny ya prick.”

“It’s so fucking funny. I mean, the thought of you and Rick together is hot as hell but..god he’s so fucking straight. Him and Michonne are attached at the hip and she’s always got a smile on you know he’s fucking her right. It’s good that you two kept the friendship, though.” He tried to stifle his laughter.

“I’m gonna kill ya.” Daryl growled, tackling the younger man down into their nest of blankets and pillows. Paul only laughed harder at that, wrapping his arms and legs around the man like a koala bear so he couldn’t do anything or even really move. 

“You sure you’re gonna kill me? Sure seems like you’d rather fuck me.”

Daryl growled again, pulling back enough to look at him. “Ya really wanna find out, prick?”

“God yes I do.” Paul sighed, grinning up at the archer.

“Fine.” He unsheathed his hunting knife while Paul was distracted, pressing it firmly against his throat. Paul unwrapped himself, and his breath hitched beneath the hunter. He leaned into the blade, the sharp pain of it cutting into his skin making him groan. This was a kink that Daryl had found out about long ago, and they dabbled with on occasion.

“God yes..” Paul groaned, grabbing ahold of the man’s hips to press their groins together so he could rut up against the man’s very hard cock. “Please..”

From there it was a frantic race to get off. Daryl cut just a little bit harder right above his collar bone before he discarded the knife and latched his mouth onto the wound. Paul was a mess beneath him, frantic pleas and moans falling from his lips while they dry humped like a couple of horny teenagers. 

“Gonna cum Daryl..” Paul whined, his body seizing up for a moment before he shuddered, spilling into his underwear. Daryl was right behind him with a grunt, stilling as he came too. When they were done, Paul held him close, humming contently.

“Still can’t believe ya like bein’ threatened like that.”

“Takes a lot of trust.” Paul chuckled. “I..I love you.”

“Love ya too.” Daryl murmured, before adding on a quiet, “asshole.” That had Paul in stitches again.

And when they hung out with Rick and Michonne that next night for dinner, Paul immediately spilled the beans to her and they both had a laugh at their husbands’ expense.


	20. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is eager to learn how to please Paul orally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: Paul teaching Daryl how to give a blowjob.

Daryl wasn’t normally all that shy anymore; not since he’d started dating Paul Rovia and the younger man had made it his personal goal to boost the older man’s confidence. Even in the bedroom, Daryl never felt any shame although he did still feel a hint of nerves. He’d had a lot of firsts with Paul, since he was the first man he’d had the balls to try to have some sort of a relationship with. Sure, he’d slept with a few hookers back in the day courtesy of one Merle Dixon, but although he’d known for a long while that he was gay, he hadn’t dared try to speak to a man in that fashion. But the scout had wormed his way into his life before Daryl even realized it and now he couldn’t see himself without him. 

Paul had been his first real handjob, his first real lay, definitely his first time making love..first kiss because he’d NEVER planted his lips on any of those women back in the day. But one thing he hadn’t tried yet that he was nervous about was..sucking the younger man off.

Paul thoroughly enjoyed sucking Daryl’s cock; he’d drop to his knees any time, anywhere the hunter asked or told him to without question and make his head spin. But Daryl had never returned the favor and although Paul assured him that it was okay, he still wanted to try. Obviously it must be fun if Paul enjoyed it so much. The man even swallowed every time.

So here he was, waiting in their bedroom for Paul to get home from his meeting with Rick. He was just a giant ball of nerves and he jumped a bit when he heard the front door shut, and Paul calling out to him.

“’M Upstairs..” 

The scout came upstairs, walking into their bedroom. He shut the door behind him, smiling warmly at the older man as he kicked off his boots. He walked over and placed a sweet kiss on the man’s lips. “Hey there.”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile slightly back. “Hey.”

“How come you’re up here instead of downstairs?”

Daryl flushed slightly. “Wanted ta try somethin..” the Archer murmured.

A grin slowly spread across the younger man’s face. “Oh yeah?”

“Jus’…shut up and lay on the bed.” Daryl grunted.

Paul chuckled softly and did as he was told. He let the hunter strip him down without protest, groaning softly when the older man stroked him to full hardness, which didn’t take long at all because, well, he was very attracted to his boyfriend.

Daryl climbed over top of him and kissed at his neck gently, trailing his mouth down the young man’s chest, leaving a few love bites in his wake. When he finally came face to face with the scout’s cock, he flushed bright red.

Paul smiled down at him, his hands finding the man’s hair to rake his fingers through it gently. “It’s okay, take your time Angel.”

The archer chewed his bottom lip for a moment before he took a deep breath and flicked his tongue out to taste the bit of pre-cum pearling at the head. It was slightly bitter but it was just somehow so completely Paul and that made him love it.

He took the younger man into his mouth slowly, at least remembering to keep his teeth out of the way. Paul’s hands gripped as his hair, a moan falling from his lips. “Shit Daryl..”

The older man did his best to re-create every trick Paul seemed to do to him, and he thought he was doing pretty good if the moans and strings of curses coming from the scout’s mouth were anything to go by. So he decided to be bold and tried to take him into his throat, but he gagged and had to pull back a bit. Some drool ran out of the corner of his mouth and down Paul’s shaft, and his cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

“S’okay Angel..just..hollow your cheeks out baby and breath through your nose. Work it down real slow..” Daryl huffed quietly but obeyed, doing as Paul said. “Fuck just like that..oh god baby I’m really close.”

Paul used his hold on Daryl’s hair to help guide him, his hips bucking just a tiny bit. When Daryl tried taking him down a few more times and was able to suppress his gagging, he felt oddly proud. Paul was losing it above him and it gave him such a sense of power.

“Oh god.. I’m gonna cum baby..fuck Daryl!” Paul cried out, spilling over into the man’s mouth. Daryl groaned quietly, stiffening for a moment before he worked on swallowing Paul’s cum down. He pulled off with a small ‘pop,’ grinning triumphantly up at the scout.

He moved up the younger man’s body to kiss him, moaning softly when he had no problem letting the older man’s tongue in. Daryl pulled back after a few moments. “Did I do good?”

“You did so good baby. So fucking good. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted ta..ya always do it fer me an’ I know ya say ya don’ mind but I do so I wanted ta return the favor.” he flushed slightly. “I can see why ya like doin’ it so much. Ya were such a beautiful mess..”

Paul smiled up at him. “Well, thank you. You want me to take care of you?” the scout slipped his hand down to the front of the man’s sweatpants, but he found a wet spot. That turned his smile into a shit-eating grin. “You got off just from blowing me? That’s fucking hot.”

Daryl huffed. “Shut up.”

“Does that mean no round two?”

“’Course it doesn’t.” Daryl grinned, leaning down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a heated kiss. Of course he’d embarrassed himself a little bit but, Paul was a great teacher and now he could look forward to doing that for his boyfriend without having to be nervous. Just another first with the best lover he could ask for.


	21. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wants to test a new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: Desus challenge/prompt for you- write Desus smut that avoids and rejects uke/seme and top/bottom and sub/dom relationship models and avoids stereotypes about gay men

One of the things that Paul loved about his now seven month strong relationship with one surly redneck by the name of Daryl Dixon, was that he was a switch just like Paul himself. Neither of them labeled themselves as a top or a bottom strictly because they usually changed it up. Both of them loved giving just as much as receiving.

Paul also just thoroughly enjoyed how..Alpha male the man seemed to be. From the bulging biceps, to the ability to take down a small herd on his own, to the sweet musky scent he always seemed to have going for him, Paul was completely infatuated.

Daryl felt the same; and while Paul’s smaller frame and big, beautiful eyes were amazing, his ability to take Daryl down, his fighting skills, the pure manliness that radiated from him despite what others said about him being feminine. He was all man, and he was all Daryl’s.

One of their favorite things to do was to wrestle. It was always fun to see who would get the upper hand that day. Currently they were rolling around on the mats Paul had set up in his basement for training. Paul currently had him pinned down with one arm held behind his back, so Daryl had to give. “Alright, alright ya win…prick.”

“That’s not very nice to say to me baby.” Paul teased, letting him go, but not moving from his spot. He did however let the older man turn over underneath of him.

“Ain’t nice anyway so I ain’t sure why yer so surprised.” Daryl chuckled, resting his hands on the man’s thighs.

“That’s true, you are pretty damn grumpy.” Paul ducked out of the way of the man trying to slap him on the side of the head. “Hey! Quit that.”

“Don’ be an ass then.” Daryl gave him a smile; a real one, which seemed to be reserved for Paul and maybe Judith.

“You know, if you keep being so mean I’m not going to show you the surprise I got later.” 

“The hell kinda surprise are ya talkin’ about?”

“You’ll see.” was all Paul left him with before he got up and disappeared upstairs. Daryl was stunned for a moment and by the time he got up out of the basement, Paul was already gone to help Michonne with something. What surprise could he even have planned?

-

Paul was getting a quick shower, only to make sure he smelled good for the man, and so he could prep himself in secret. Daryl was due back from a hunt any time now so he wanted to get it done while he still had time.

Paul came out of the bathroom just in time to see Daryl come into their bedroom covered in mud, sweat and blood. He crinkled his nose a bit and chuckled, gesturing to the bathroom. “Please, if you love me, get a shower so I can show you that surprise I have for you. You’re all sorts of rank right now and while it is a turn-on to see you all messy and dirty, it’s not great for the sheets.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes and ruffled Paul’s hand with a dirty hand, chuckling at the indignant huff the man let out at it.

“Asshole.” Paul muttered, before he called out, “And please prep yourself open in there!” He settled down onto the bed to bring out his newest toy he’d found when he’d raided a sex shop on his last run. Sometimes both he and Daryl were in the mood for being penetrated and it served to be pretty difficult so, he’d found a nice 18” double headed dildo that he very much wanted to try. He had a feeling they’d both love it.

When Daryl came out smelling more decent, Paul smiled at him, holding the toy behind his back.

“So what’s this damn surprise ya have?”

“I found us a toy.”

Daryl flushed immediately. He was still a little new to some things, but Paul and himself had been experimenting a lot with all sorts of different things to see what the other liked, what they both enjoyed..

“I thought we might like to try this.” Paul held the toy up, biting back a grin at the shock on Daryl’s face for a moment before the archer’s eyes darkened a bit.

“Yeah?” He walked over to the bed where Paul was seated, dropping his towel. He used to shy away from situations like this but, Paul had made him feel so good, helped boost his confidence and he was so comfortable with the man now that he felt like he could be bold without feeling embarrassed.

Paul lets his eyes rake over every inch of beautiful, scar-covered skin. “Damn you’re gorgeous..”

“Shut up.” Daryl smirked, settling into his lap and took the toy from him, grabbing the lube out of the bedside drawer. 

“I thought it might be easier if one of us straddled the other. You know I love looking at you when we’re fooling around.” Paul grinned, shedding his own towel quickly while the man pushed him down gently onto his back.

“Sounds perfect to me. You first.” He slicked up one hand and Paul helped him guide the toy inside.

“Oh fuck..” Paul breathed, the feeling of complete fullness hitting him once the toy was about six inches in. What made it feel even more incredible was when Daryl slicked the other end up and, while still straddling Paul’s hips, he slowly slid the other end of the toy into himself.

The dildo was the perfect side for them to be in this position. And any movement either made sent a jolt of arousal through both of their bodies.

“Shit..yer right..I like this surprise..” Daryl moaned softly, rocking his hips experimentally. When that dragged a moan out of both of them, Daryl did it again.

“Oh that’s perfect..this was a great idea..” Paul whined, holding onto the man’s hips. They picked up a steady rhythm, finding it even more enjoyable when Daryl slicked up a hand of his own and one of Paul’s. The hunter guided their hands to make a tight ring around both of their cocks so they pressed together to give the most delicious friction while the toy fucked them both.

Daryl began to rock his hips a bit faster, shifting so the toy hit just the right spot that made his toes curl. “Shit Paul..feels good. Feels so damn food.” The hunter moaned out. Paul could only groan in agreement, bucking up under him even harder than he already had been.

This angle and the toy provided the deepest possible penetration for the both of them and Paul was completely addicted. All of the pleasure was like an overload the closer he got to his orgasm. The way Daryl looked..so shiny from sweat..the way his chiseled and scruffy jaw hung open, eyes shut tight, brows furrowed while he chased his orgasm.

Before he knew it, his orgasm was crashing into him just from watching the man in so much pleasure. He spilled over their hands and his own stomach with a loud groan of the man’s name. His cock twitched against the archer’s, pulsing until every drop that could come out had.

The feeling of Paul’s cock twitching against his own, on top of the delicious friction of their hands and the toy buried deep inside of him pressed just right into that little bundle of nerves had him coming seconds after. He grunted and his entire body tensed while he came hard over both of them. They both rode it out as hard as they could before Daryl finally slumped over on top of the scout.

Paul chuckled breathlessly, reaching down to remove the toy carefully before he hugged the man close, burying his face into his neck. Daryl always smelled like sweat and some sort of earthy scent he seemed to exude naturally after they’d gotten off and he loved it. Paul himself usually smelled like lavender since he enjoyed that scent for himself, which Daryl happened to enjoy.

“That was..”

“Yeah.” Daryl grunted in agreement, only rolling off of Paul enough to lay beside him and hug him close. The scout went happily, cuddling into his side. “Ya know Dixon..I really fucking love you.”

Daryl chuckled quietly. “I really fuckin’ love ya too Rovia.”

“Good. Now can we sleep? ‘Cause I’m tired as hell now.”

Daryl snorted but didn’t respond. Only when the younger man’s breathing evened out did he allow himself to fall asleep as well.


	22. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul notices Daryl loves the way he smells so, he adds some pheromone enhancer for his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: Daryl loves the way Paul smells, so he's constantly sniffing and nuzzling the scout's hair and neck! Paul notices so he starts wearing a pheromone enhancer and the first time Daryl notices, he pounces!

Daryl wasn't sure why, but he absolutely adored Paul’s scent. He loved to inhale a small whiff of it whenever he kissed the man’s hair; but hid favorite was when they cuddled. He would bury his nose just under the man’s ear where his scent was the strongest and just breathe him in.

He always smelled like lavender with a hint of eucalyptus with a dash of cocoa butter from his lotion; very earthy and natural but subtly sweet. Add to that his natural musk and it was a scent to die for. He even enjoyed it when the man would sweat after a long day’s work and it would mesh so well with everything else that he could lay there for hours just..taking it all in.

Paul wasn't stupid; he’d picked up on the fact that Daryl seemed to love smelling him and he didn't mind it one bit. He’d admit it confused him at first, but he’d tried it a couple of times on the older man and he understood why he liked to do it. It was comforting and relaxing. Which is why he bought a pheromone enhancer.

A clear liquid he could dab a bit beneath his ears and on the inside of his wrists to make his scent stronger. It had come in the mail that day so, when he got home from his shift at the vet clinic he took a shower and lotioned himself up, before he put a dab in both spots on each side, rubbing them in.

He pulled on one of Daryl’s flannels and buttoned it up, with nothing underneath except a small pair of black boy shorts since he was able to just relax now. He put his hair up into a messy bun and made his way to the living room to settle on the couch with a good book, feet propped up on the table.

Daryl got home not too long after him, in his coveralls and smelling like motor oil, a hint of sweat and his natural woodsy scent. He pressed a kiss to Paul’s hair before he went and got a shower. Something had been different about his young lover..he’d have to figure it out once he was cleaned up.

Daryl finished washing up and got out, tousling his hair with a towel before he pulled on sweatpants and nothing more. If you’d told him that one day he’d have a boyfriend, and he’d be so comfortable around him that he could walk around shirtless and not feel insecure about it he’d probably have laughed in your face. But here he was.

He walked out to the living room and flopped down next to Paul, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed his temple, before he nuzzled underneath of his ear and inhaled. He froze, taking a minute before he realized that the man’s scent was strong; much stronger than usual and oh fuck he smelled so _good_.

Daryl practically purred, inhaling again but deeper this time. He groaned softly, knocking Paul’s book out of his hands before he got him pinned on his back. The younger man chuckled as shaky fingers worked the flannel open, before one hand pawed at Paul’s cock through his underwear. Daryl let out a needy whine, breathing him in even more before he yanked the boyshorts off.

Paul had been expecting a reaction, but nothing quite like this. He certainly wasn't complaining, though..this was flattering. To know Daryl loved the way he smelled so much that he could get this excited this quickly. The young brunette moaned softly at the feeling of the man’s hand rubbing over him. “Hello to you too, baby.” He murmured breathlessly, hands carding through Daryl’s hair.

The hunter huffed, sucking eagerly at his boyfriend’s neck. He grabbed the slick they kept in the cushions for occasions like this, slicking up three fingers. When he pressed two thick fingers into him with almost no resistance, he groaned into the man’s neck.

“Played..with myself in the shower…” Paul moaned, grinding down onto his fingers eagerly. “Fuck baby..”

Daryl added a third finger, pumping them in and out of the younger man’s tight hole. He was also very eager, that much was obvious and that pleased Paul to no end.

“C’mon baby..please..I'm ready.” Paul groaned softly, clenching around the man’s fingers. Daryl grunted quietly and retracted his fingers, shoving his sweatpants down so he could slick himself up. He leaned down and kissed Paul deeply, lining himself up before he sank into him in one fluid motion.

Paul moaned into his mouth, hands finding his back to dig his nails gently into the man’s shoulder blades. He hooked his legs around the man’s hips head dropping back against a throw pillow as the man started to fuck into him, quick and deep.

One of Daryl’s hands gripped Paul’s thighs possessively, rubbing the smooth skin. He nipped and sucked at the man’s neck and shoulders, marking his skin up before he nuzzled back under his ear.

Paul moaned for him, loud as ever. He was a very vocal partner, and he knew Daryl loved it. The archer quickened his pace, angling his hips just right to hit the man’s prostate.

“Oh fuck Daryl! Yes baby right there..right there!” Paul whined, back arching prettily. The obscene, slick sounds that their bodies made as he moved was only serving to heighten their arousal. Paul bucked his hips down against him as much as he could, voice rising in pitch little by little the closer he got to cumming.

Daryl made sure his knees were planted securely so he could really pound into him, grunting and growling like a wild animal.

“Baby! Oh shit Daryl! I'm gonna cum..you’re gonna make me cum so hard..please!” Paul cried out when the man wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and jerked him quickly in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long after that.

“Oh god! _DarylDarylDaryl_ fuck!!” Paul cried out, raking his nails down the hunter’s back hard enough to draw blood. He spilled hot and wet over the man’s fist and his own stomach, hole clenching tightly around Daryl’s cock.

Daryl growled and bit down on his shoulder hard enough to break the skin, the taste of copper filling his mouth. He pressed in deeply, grinding into the younger man before he tensed, his hips stuttering as he came inside of his lover.

Paul keened, long and loud at the feeling, huffing a quiet laugh when Daryl let himself collapse on top of him. Paul loved when he did that. He pet the older man’s hair lovingly, smiling warmly when the archer sat up a bit to look down at him.

“Ya smell good..” Daryl murmured shyly.

“I know..I bought pheromone enhancers. I know you have a little habit of sniffing me.” He chuckled, kissing the older man deeply.

Daryl kissed back, before he settled back down on top of his boyfriend and let his scent lull him to sleep. Paul grinned to himself and fell asleep not long after. Yeah, that was definitely a good investment.


	23. Love and Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is a prankster and Daryl despises it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: "Son of a bitch."

Paul fucking Rovia was going to be the death of him, Daryl was damn sure about that. He was so hopelessly in love with the scout and it would have made him sick but…for some ungodly reason Paul loved him too. That was something he’d never had in his life and while it had been scary at first, but as time went on, the brunette beauty had shown him that it was okay, that they could love each other and it would all be okay.

So now they’d settled into a sort of normalcy that Daryl had never imagined himself having but now that he did have it..he realized how much he enjoyed it. From the gentle touches in passing, to the sweet kisses Paul loved to lavish him with, to the quiet moments simply enjoying each others company. They could sit there for hours without speaking; Daryl cleaning his bolts and Paul reading a book right next to him, hand idly playing with some piece of skin or the older man’s hair gently and instead of being tense, Daryl would melt into it.

The one thing Daryl could really do without was Paul’s stupid fucking pranks. From hiding Daryl’s bolts, to stringing his catches up on the roof of his trailer, making Daryl work to get them and watching, amused, the whole time.

But today was probably the worst. He went to grab his crossbow but it was nowhere to be found. He growled, stalking out of the trailer, noting that everybody seemed torn between amused, but also nervous. On top of Barrington he could already see the little shit. He was perched on the roof, a bag in his lap that Daryl could only assume had his crossbow in it, a bright grin on his face when he saw the man.

“Son of a fuckin’ bitch.” Daryl growled, stalking towards the house. Everybody stayed out of his way, and he stopped at the bottom, calling up to him. “Ya think yer so fuckin’ funny prick. Wait ‘till I get my fuckin’ hands on you!” Daryl shouted up at him.

“To get your hands on me you have to actually get to me first, Angel! Good luck!” 

“Gonna fuckin’ kill ya!” Daryl knew he could only get so far up through the house, it was all scaling the roof like Paul had taught him after that; which is exactly what he did. But as soon as he got close to the scout, he god a mischievous smirk and dangled the bag over the edge. If he dropped it from this height, his crossbow would surely break.

“Don’ ya fuckin’ dare Paul. I swear ta god-”

Paul snickered and dropped the bag, letting it hit the ground, before he quickly scaled down and disappeared into Barrington. Daryl had to take his time because he wasn’t nearly as smooth as Paul but soon enough he was chasing the little shithead across Hilltop while people looked on.

“I’m gonna kill ya!!!” Daryl tackled him down, Paul laughing underneath of him. “Ya think this is a joke? Ya broke my damn crossbow! Do ya have any idea-”

“Daryl. I would never break your crossbow.”

“Bullshit I saw tha bag in yer lap-”

“Exactly, you saw the bag. Your crossbow is right up there.” He pointed to the tree right beside his trailer, where he’d strung the man’s crossbow up. 

“Ya..ya little fuckin’ shit. I thought I was gonna have to beat yer ass.”

“Well I mean, you can still do that…I’m not objecting.” Paul wiggled his eyebrows, pulling an amused snort out of Daryl.

“Fuck you, Rovia.” Daryl got up and went over to climb the tree and retrieve his crossbow.

“Anytime, Dixon! You know where I sleep.” He got up and dusted himself off.

“Wait..did ya paint a fucking rainbow dick on the handle of this?! Paul!”

The scout had already took off. “Love you Daryl!” 

The hunter hopped down from the tree and put his crossbow inside before he took off after him. Paul was so fucking lucky he loved him.


	24. First Time Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's nervous for his first time due to his generous size, but Paul is patient and supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Can you write me something featuring Daryl’s big ol’ dick and Jesus being taken aback, surprised and impressed by it (and maybe a bit of a size queen)

It had been almost a year together with Daryl when he’d finally told Paul he was ready to try having sex. Paul, admittedly, was over the moon; his toys were great but he knew the hunter would feel so much better than any silicone cock would. 

So here Paul lay underneath of Daryl, moaning softly as the older man caressed his bare hip and sucked a few nice, dark love bites into his neck. He loved giving the marks almost as much as Paul enjoyed having them. The only problem was that Daryl still had his briefs on and Paul was beginning to desperately crave the feeling of the man’s bare erection against his own.

“Daryl..baby c’mon, please? If you’re worried about your size or whatever..you know I’m not that shallow, right?”

Daryl snorted. “I’m worried ‘bout mah size, sure. But I ain’t worried ‘bout it bein’ too small fer ya.” he flushed a deep pink.

“Oh yeah?” Paul grinned and made the man sit back on his knees, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his briefs. “May I?”

Daryl still felt his stomach flutter at the sweetness of the gesture. He knew a lot of partners might just pull his underwear down and not worry about it but here Paul was, being thoughtful about even the smallest thing. “Yeah..yeah you can.”

“Thank you.” he hummed, pulling them down and off with the man’s help, tossing them aside. He let his greedy eyes roam over the man’s body; a broad, well toned chest..to perfectly sculpted biceps and a toned but still soft belly. His hands found the man’s hips, before his gaze finally found what it was searching for and... _holy shit_.

“Jesus Daryl..”

“S’too much, I know..I can bottom fer ya..”

“Baby it’s not too much. Look, I’m not a shallow guy, I don’t really care about size as long as you know how to handle it but.. _fuck_ do I love a big cock and yours is perfect..” he brushed his finger tips gently across the soft skin of the man’s shaft, pulling a small, shaky breath out of him. “Fuck I want that. Want you.”

“Are..ya sure?” Daryl groaned softly at the contact.

“Positive baby. Just have to prep me extra thoroughly.” he smiled, settling back down. Daryl nodded, grabbing their half empty bottle of lubricant from the bedside drawer. “Gonna need more of this soon.”

“I’ll pick some up tomorrow on my way home from work. Paul spread his legs happily, groaning as the man slipped a slick finger inside of him so carefully. The hunter was always making sure Paul was okay.

One finger slowly but surely turned to four, with Paul turning into even more of a mess the longer he took to prep him. Daryl was sure to use plenty of lube; if they did this and he ended up somehow hurting Paul he’d never be able to live with himself.

“Please Dar..fuck c’mon I’m ready, I swear..” Paul whined softly. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle shyly at the man’s desperation.

“Okay. But I need ya ta promise that you’ll say somethin’ if it’s too much, okay?” The hunter watched his face as he lined himself up with the scout’s entrance.

“Of course, Angel. I promise. Just..please. I need you..” He let his thighs fall open completely at the feeling of the blunt head of the man’s cock pressing against him. 

The archer nodded, slicking his cock up thoroughly and began to press inside slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Paul’s face and...fuck the man looked so beautiful. His hair splayed out on the pillows, eyes half lidded above lightly flushed cheeks..plump pink lips parted in a small, silent ‘o' while his brow furrowed just a bit.

When Daryl bottomed out he had to take a minute to collect himself but also to let Paul’s adjust to the intrusion.

“Fuck..you feel huge..and so much better than any of the toys I’ve used.” Paul gazed up at the man.

“Pretty sure it’s..just ‘cause yer so damn tight.” Daryl grunted, giving a small thrust just to test the waters. When Paul let out a soft moan, he took that as encouragement. “Can I..”

“God yes. Please..I'm ready.”

It didn't take them long to find the perfect rhythm. Daryl fucked into the younger man so eagerly, with a sort of desperation that had Paul reeling. And the scout himself was no pillow princess; he rolled his hips steadily to meet the man’s thrusts, mouth and hands roaming over his lover’s body.

The man was pounding directly into his prostate, though, so it wasn't long before Paul felt that heat building up in his groin. His thighs trembled where they were hooked around Daryl’s waist.

“Daryl..shit baby I'm gonna cum..” he reached down and quickly began to stroke his own neglected cock. After a few more well aimed thrusts Paul cried out and came hard, spilling over his own fist and stomach as he clenched around his boyfriend’s cock.

Daryl grunted and let out a low growl, sinking his teeth into Paul’s shoulder. He thrust into him hard and deep once, twice, thrice more before he stilled, shuddering with a high whine as he spilled into the younger man’s tight heat.

After a few moments to collect themselves, Daryl pulled out slowly and settled beside Paul on the bed, panting quietly.

“That was..wow.” Paul chuckled. “Well worth the wait.”

“Yeah?” Daryl look up at him hopefully. “I didn’ hurt ya or nothin’?”

“No, baby. It felt fantastic and you were very caring and thorough with your prep for me. I promise, it was amazing.” Paul kissed the hunter’s cheek and chuckled when Daryl hugged him close and covered them both up.

“So..round two after our nap?” Paul grinned.

Daryl snorted and swatted his ass gently through the covers. “We’ll see.”


	25. Praise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl enjoys being praised, and Paul loves to compliment him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: Can you write some desperate and slutty bottom!daryl?? Him also having a heavy praise kink and with lots of Paul teasing him ??
> 
> **KINK WARNING: PRAISE KINK.**

“Such a good little slut for me.” Paul murmured, working his fingers steadily in and out of Daryl’s body.

If this were anybody else, Daryl would have punched them in the mouth and left. But this was his boyfriend of almost a year and a half now, Paul. In his time with the younger man, he’d slowly but steadily discovered that he very much enjoyed bottoming, and Paul was more than happy to provide what the older man needed. 

“Please Paul..” Daryl whined-actually fucking  _ whined _ . Not once in his lifetime had he ever done that for anybody else but Paul had this way about him that just..drove Daryl wild.

“Shh. Patience baby.” Paul scolded gently, giving him a light swat on the bottom. Daryl groaned, clenching a bit around the man’s fingers.

The hunter was a writhing, whining mess for his boyfriend. Fuck he just wanted him inside and Paul was taking so long..

“Paul! Jus’..get inside me.”

The fingers stopped and removed themselves, and Paul chuckled quietly, rubbing his hips gently. “Now, that wasn’t very polite. You want to try again?”

“Paul,  _ please  _ get inside me.”   
  
“You have to be a little more specific..” Paul slicked his cock up, humming softly.

Daryl growled impatiently. “Paul,  _ please  _ put yer cock in my ass right now before I lose my fuckin’ mind.”

Paul laughed, a smooth sound that instinctively made Daryl relax. “Smartass.” He lined his cock up, and slowly sank inside. Daryl gave a deep, satisfied moan at the sensation, pressing back into him eagerly.

“Fuck..finally..” The archer sighed, rolling his hips back again.   
  
“Look at you, taking my cock so well..Such a good boy for me...” he slipped his hands up to squeeze the hunter’s restrained wrists, chuckling when he moaned so sweetly at the words. The archer did have a bit of a praise kink and Paul loved indulging in it. This was another thing that he only allowed Paul to do; to tie him down and have his wicked way with him. Especially on his hands and knees.

The younger man picked up a quick and hard pace, making sure to nail the older man straight in the prostate. He’d had the hunter on edge for over three hours now; so he knew how desperate he was feeling. It was evident in the way he fucked himself back on Paul’s cock so eagerly.   
  


“Fuck, shit.. _ fuck _ ! Paul! Please..please..” he babbled, whining and keening for the younger man so desperately it should have been embarrassing but, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“That’s it baby..cum for me. Want to feel this beautiful ass tighten around me.”

Daryl moaned out when Paul wrapped a hand around his cock. “Please! Please Paul fuck..god..’m gonna cum..” he whimpered, before he let out a sob from all of the stimulation and the bit of oversensitivity. It only took a few more well aimed thrusts for Daryl to cry out and paint over the man’s fist and the sheets below him.

Paul followed suit, giving a few more thrusts before he buried himself deeply inside and spilled into his lover. After a few moments he carefully pulled out and untied the man. He turned him onto his back and placed sweet kisses all over his face. “Good boy..you did so amazing for me, Daryl. You’re so good for me.”

The hunter whimpered softly, clinging to the younger man’s words and affections, letting the warmth of him and the deep satisfaction of his release lull him into a deep sleep. Paul couldn’t help but smile and settle down, falling asleep himself.


	26. Wake Up (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wakes Paul up for morning cuddles and Paul's a little bit grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Desus morning cuddles with boners.

Paul woke to the rough but comforting feeling of Daryl’s stubble scratching at his skin as his lips worked gently over his neck and shoulder. Hid hand rubbed the younger man’s abdomen gently until he finally stirred with a quiet grumble.

“What’re you doing..”

“Nothin’. Just felt like lovin’ on ya.”

“It couldn't wait until I woke up myself?” Paul chuckled tiredly.

“Nope.” Daryl put extra emphasis on the ‘p.’

“Oh well, I'm up now. What's the plan?” Paul looked over his shoulder at him.

“ Nothin’ really. Just wanna hold ya.” Daryl settled back down, hugging the man close.

“You can hold me while I'm asleep you know.”

“Yeah, but I want ta hold ya while you’re  _ awake _ .” 

“Bastard.” Paul laughed quietly, settling back against him. He loved being held like this, honestly. It made him feel warm and safe in a cold, dead world. And he didn't really mind being woken up either, as long as the man kept holding him this way.

Daryl sighed softly and pressed against the younger man's back. They stayed like this for nearly a half an hour, his morning wood pressing perfectly into the crevice of Paul's nicely rounded bare ass. The Scout preferred to sleep naked when he could, though Daryl always opted for boxers. 

“That's the real reason you wanted me awake.” Paul accused.

“It ain't..” Daryl huffed, before he conceded. “It might be why I woke ya up. But I really do wanna cuddle ya.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say big guy. C’mon, do whatever you want just..don't get it in my hair again okay?”

Daryl grinned and set to work, starting with burying his face between those beautiful cheeks as a sort of apology for waking the younger man up.


	27. Wake Up (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking his lover up, he fucks him senseless as an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous ficlet.

The second Paul felt the man bury himself between his ass cheeks he whined softly, a shiver wracking his entire body when he felt the warm and wet swipe of the man’s tongue. The hunter used his hands to spread Paul’s cheeks, using just the tip of his tongue to tease his rim. The younger man pressed back the best that he could, moaning when Daryl’s tongue slipped into his hole. 

They’d had sex no more than a few hours ago before they’d passed out, so he was still nice and open for his boyfriend. It didn’t take long for him to become a needy, panting mess as the man worked him open with his tongue and then his slicked up fingers. Paul didn’t feel like he really needed it but Daryl was always so careful and caring with him, not wanting to cause the man any discomfort unless he specifically asked for it.

“Please Daryl..please..” Paul whimpered softly, his thighs already trembling. The man had kept him one edge for almost an hour just using his mouth and fingers, so he was desperate to have him inside.

“Shhh I gotcha baby boy..” Daryl retracted his fingers pressed a soft line of kisses up his spine. When he’d reached the man’s neck he pressed a single, sweet kiss to the skin before he sat back and flipped the younger man over underneath of him, settling between his thighs. Daryl placed a pillow under his hips. “Don’t worry, ‘m gonna make ya feel so good baby.”

Paul spread his thighs eagerly, watching with dark eyes as Daryl lined himself up and pressed inside slowly. The archer watched his face, relishing in the deeply satisfied look he got. Daryl never thought before that people really looked good during sex. Not body wise, no, but it was a dirty, sweaty activity and everyone always looked like a mess by the end. But somehow, some fucking how Paul Rovia managed to look gorgeous throughout. His hair was a mess, but still somehow looked good. His eyes were hooded and the black of his pupils had almost completely swallowed the bright green in his eyes; his lips kiss-swollen and shiny and he had the cutest flush to his cheeks. Daryl would never get tired of looking at him.

The hunter started moving after he gave the younger man a moment to adjust, positioning Paul’s legs over his shoulders before he leaned down to kiss him deeply. He didn’t hesitate to fuck into him quick and hard, pulling the sweetest moans out of his lover’s throat.

Paul was a complete mess underneath of him, crying out with each thrust. Daryl had shifted his hips to just the right angle to make sure he brushed his prostate repeatedly with almost every thrust. His counterpart knew his body as well as he knew it himself and he’d learned to play him like a finely tuned instrument.

It didn’t take the younger man long to cum as he’d already been on edge for so long. All it took was Daryl letting his legs down so he could lean in and sink his teeth into his lover’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood and he was done for.

“FUCK! Daryl fuckfuck _ fuck _ !” Paul cried out, spilling over his own stomach and chest without even needing to be touched. Daryl followed a few seconds after, burying himself in deeply before he spilled over.

After a few moments to relax, the hunter pulled out of Paul gently, laying down beside him to pull him close. Neither of them minded that they were sticky messes in the least.

“At least you didn’t get it in my hair.” Paul murmured tiredly.

Daryl hummed before he gathered a bit of Paul’s release on his fingers and raked them through the younger man’s hair. Paul’s eyes shot open and he smacked the man’s hand away.   
  
“You fucking asshole. You know how hard that’s going to be to get out!” Paul whined. Daryl only laughed, burying his face into the man’s shoulder to muffle the sound. The young brunette wanted to stay mad, but he was just too tired. Though he absolutely do the exact same thing back, relishing in the man’s indignant grunt and his hand being slapped away too. 

“Fuckin’ prick.” There was nothing but affection in the archer’s sleepy tone before he passed out.

“Love you too asshole.” Paul snorted, before he settled down and fell asleep encased in the man’s arms.


	28. I Hope it Hurts Like Fucking Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl fucks up and loses Paul in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: "How does it feel to lose the thing you loved the most?"

“Paul please..’m sorry..”

“If you were sorry, you wouldn't have fucked Rick behind my back for three months. Do you know how stupid that makes me look? Or how bad it makes me feel? Here I am gushing about you to everyone..about how amazing you are and how much you care about me, how you're so smart and such a great guy...about how I was  _ finally _ happy.” He sobbed, taking a moment to breathe before he spoke again. “But you're just like your brother. A lying piece of shit with no regards for anyone else's feelings. God I'm such an idiot!”

“Ya haven't exactly been around much, Paul. I got lonely, and Rick was there for me. But I swear I can make it up ta ya! I mean it. I'm so fuckin’ sorry. Ya have ta believe me..”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ try to put any of the blame for your fucking infidelity on me!” Paul snapped. “And besides, you're not sorry that you did it. You're just sorry that you got caught.”

“That ain’t true-”

“How does it feel?” Paul cut him off.

“What?”

Paul wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “How does it feel… to lose the thing you loved the most?” He watched the man’s face drop as he opened the door and grabbed his bags. 

“Paul..please we can..we can work this out..”

Paul smiled bitterly for a moment. “I hope it hurts like fucking hell.” 

The younger man slammed the door shut behind him and never looked back.


	29. Fuckin' Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul comes home shitfaced, and Daryl has to help him.

Paul slipped clumsily through the window into Daryl’s house. He’d forgotten his key, but he knew the man always ‘forgot’ to lock a certain window just in cases like this. 

But as he slipped through, he lost his balance and knocked a few things off of the table next to him, including a vase. He couldn't stop himself from giggling, slowly sitting up.

Daryl came into the room, shaking his head. He’d heard the crash but he knew it was Paul. “The fuck are ya breakin’ shit for?”

“It was an accident Dar.” He grinned.

Daryl watched him, studying him for a few moments before he walked over and helped the younger man up, shutting the window. “Are ya sober?”

“I'm...moderately functional?” Paul dissolved into giggles again, hugging onto Daryl to keep his balance.

“God damn idiot..” The hunter muttered, tugging Paul along with him to their shared bedroom. He got the man settled and helped him undress.

“IT’S GETTIN’ HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES-!”

“Shut up! Yer gonna wake the whole fuckin’ neighborhood prick!” Daryl hissed, slapping a hand over his lover’s mouth.

Paul simply giggled and licked his palm. 

“God! Yer fuckin’ nasty.“ Daryl huffed, wiping his hand on his jeans. He grabbed some sweats and helped Paul into them.

“You didn't say that when my face is buried in your ass this morning.” Paul sing-songed. “I believe you said ‘Oh fuck Paul...please..yer gonna make me cum! Love yer fuckin’ mouth!’”

“Jus’..shut up and go the fuck to sleep.” Daryl grumbled, face bright red with embarrassment.

Paul grinned and went to brush his teeth, managing to somehow make it. When he got back to bed, daryl was already laying down with his back to him. The younger man crawled into bed and curled around his back, wrapping his arm around the archer’s waist. He pressed a kiss to his nape. “I love you, Dar..”

Daryl huffed softly, before he snuggled back into him and turned his head to give him a quick kiss. “Love ya too..fuckin’ prick.”


	30. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's been a complete asshole, and Paul's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS**

“Just do it! HIT ME ALREADY!” Paul shouted. He was tired of Dixon being such a cunt to him every time he saw him. So he stole a truck; oh fucking well. He’d helped them fish it out a week later! And Rick had forgiven him so why couldn’t this asshole? The tension had been building for almost a month. Now they were celebrating avoiding the war with Negan and coming together as communities to work with one another. Drinks were had, and it was all finally spilling over.

“Gladly, faggot.” Daryl snarled, punching the scout square in the jaw. Paul brought a hand up to touch the spot gently, glaring at the older man. Now it made sense; it had nothing to do with the truck.

“Was that supposed to hurt? Don’t be a pussy.” Paul snapped. He knew the family was watching; but he didn’t care. They were going to settle this bullshit.

Daryl growled and tackled him to the ground. Fists flew, and blood was shed, mostly from Daryl because Paul’s jabs were quicker and much more efficient than Daryl’s sloppy punches. The family was quick to come and rip them apart.

“ENOUGH!” Rick yelled, halting both of the men in their tracks. Abe was holding Paul back while Michonne and Glenn were holding Daryl. “Just what in the actual fuck is goin’ on here?”

“Tell your fucking brother to stay the fuck away from me. I won’t be so fucking gentle next time!” Paul ripped away from Abe and spit on Daryl’s white t-shirt, showing the faint tinge of blood from where his lip had been cut on his tooth and he stormed off.

“Daryl what the hell? We can’t work together if there’s in fightin’ between the communities!”

“Ain’t my fault he’s a prick. Been givin’ me the side eye for too fuckin’ long.”

“Daryl you can’t attack somebody for lookin’ at you wrong.”

“The hell I can’t. Why do we gotta work with him, huh?”

“Because he’s a good man and he’s been nothing but helpful to our communities. He helped establish the whole trading system, not to mention he helped us avoid war. And all you do is throw that in his face like it doesn’t mean anythin’. You need to stop holdin’ grudges.”

Daryl stayed quiet, not looking at his leader. Michonne and Glenn let him go and he simply fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Now I wan’t you to apologize to that man for bein’ an ass.”

“Bullshit-”

“Now, Daryl. You’ve been the aggressor for over a month. I’m tired of it.”

The hunter huffed but reluctantly walked off with his tail between his legs in search of the scout. He found him in the infirmary getting checked out.

“Daryl you can’t fight in here .” Denise stayed between them.

“Ain’t here ta fight. ‘M here to apologize.” he muttered.

Denise studied him for a moment before she walked away to give them some privacy.

Daryl stayed a good distance away. “M’sorry I been fuckin’ with ya for the last few weeks. Jus’..I dunno.”

“I don’t care that you’re sorry Daryl. I really don’t. In fact, I want you to take that sorry excuse of an apology and shove it up your redneck, homophobic fucking ass. You and I both know now _exactly_ why you’ve been itching to fight me. You want to act like you’re different from other people who came out of the same place as you but you’re not. You’re just as big of a dickhead as they are.”

“That ain’t true! I been better.”

“Oh yeah, beating on the gay guy really shows that you’re better Daryl. Ten out of fucking ten.”

“It ain’t-fuck it ain’t that. How come you get to walk ‘round bein’ whoever the fuck you want, huh? How’s that fair?”

“It’s the god damn apocalypse, Daryl. No one cares who you fuck anymore! So if you’re trying to defend yourself with some ‘poor me, I’m stuck in the closet full of self hatred from years of having to suppress who I am’ I don’t want to hear it. It’s no excuse to treat me like shit. That doesn’t apologize or make up for your actions or words.”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “I know that. But...can it be a start?” he said quietly. He finally looked up at the younger man. This was one of the most forgiving men he’d ever met; maybe if he just tried hard enough they could be on good terms.

Paul stared him down, green eyes bright with the fire he’d displayed earlier during their fight. But those flames seemed to cool after a moment, and he sighed tiredly. It instilled a bit of hope into the hunter.

“I guess.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Daryl get drunk and get into some shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: "It tastes like paint thinner and bad decisions."

Paul and Daryl had known each other for a good five years now. They’d met when he was twenty, when Paul had drunkenly hit on him. The man had taken it in stride, and they’d been best friends ever since. 

Today was Paul’s twenty fifth birthday, and Daryl had brought over homemade moonshine. They’d gone out with friends a few days prior, but Paul preferred to spend his actual birthday with Daryl only, getting drunk and watching cheesy horror movies while they shared a takeout pizza.

Paul took a large swig from his mason jar, swallowing it down easily, pulling a small face. “This tastes like paint thinner and bad decisions.”

“How do ya know what paint thinner tastes like?” Daryl snickered.

“I was a curious child.” Paul shrugged.

“That explains  _ a lot _ .” Daryl smirked.

“Oh fuck you.” Paul swatted his chest. It only made the hunter laugh even more.

After a few minutes and a few more swigs, Daryl spoke up. “We should do somethin’. Get drunk an’ go cause some trouble. Make some bad decisions together.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. C’mon.” Daryl finished his mason jar and set it down. Paul followed suit, getting up to follow him. Daryl pulled his hoodie on and put the hood up, encouraging Paul to do the same.

“Ya ready?” Daryl grinned as Paul locked the door behind them.

Paul pocketed his key and chuckled. “Why the hell not.”

-

They started off simple. The moonshine had kicked in, so Paul was a giggling mess. They approached a house who’s lights were on, taking care to be very quiet. Paul hurriedly rang the doorbell about five times in a row, before the two of them took off across the lawn and ducked out of sight behind some bushes.

Rick stepped out onto his front porch, looking around in confusion. When he didn't see anyone he rolled his eyes and muttered “Fuckin’ teenagers..” and went back inside.

Paul dissolved into giggles, letting a smirking Daryl help him up and lead him down the street.

“That was so bad.” Paul snickered, slowing to a stroll once they were a safe distance away from Rick’s.

Daryl snorted in response.

-

They stopped in the Rite Aid and bought a six pack of toilet paper, before they headed towards their next destination.

Glenn and Maggie had a nice two story house with a large front and back yard for little Hershel to run around in. They had two large trees in their front yard. Once they’d scouted the area and were sure nobody was watching, they got to work.

All in all, with their slightly poor hand-eye coordination, it took them about a half an hour to cover both trees. When they were satisfied, they stood back to admire their work. But soon enough they saw the lights flick on and heard the front door unlock, so they took off in a fit of laughter.

“That was definitely a bad decision.” Paul remarked with a quiet laugh.

“Hell yeah it was.”

-

From there they went to the liquor store and got a handle of vodka; then to Home Depot to grab spray paint. They drank the vodka as they walked together, before they stopped by Merle’s place.

Daryl’s older brother had been shockingly accepting towards Daryl’s friendship with the younger man. He’d shown that he could shed those hateful views their father had instilled into him, and be capable of supporting his younger brother’s choices. He even went so far as to tease the pair about when they were going to get together already.

So they spray painted a large penis on the side of the man’s house, giggling all the while. Merle was due back from the gym soon, so they had to make it quick. They spray painted their initials in a moment of stupidity, before they tossed the can’s into the trash cans beside them.

But when they saw a pair of headlights turn into the driveway, they hurried off, ignoring the man shouting in the distance.

“Bad decision?” Daryl grinned as they ran.

“Definitely.” Paul laughed.

-

By the time they made it back to Paul’s place, they were three sheets to the wind. They yanked off their hoodies and kicked off their shoes, flopping onto the younger man’s bed after they’d locked up.

They were both quiet for a while, simply catching their breath. After a moment, Daryl sat up and bit and looked over at the younger man beside him. Paul gazed up at him with a small smile dancing on his lips.

“What?”

“Wanna do somethin’.” Daryl murmured. Before Paul could respond, he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Paul responded quickly, and the affectionate gesture deepened for just a few moments before Daryl pulled away again. 

“Bad decision?” The hunter asked quietly.

“No..definitely  _ not  _ a bad decision…” Paul grinned, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to pull him back down into another kiss.


	32. This is Exactly Where I Want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul knows Daryl well.

Paul knew that this was all still experimental for his newest lover. He’d met Daryl Dixon at a club that the older man’s friends had dragged him to. He was finally out, and they were celebrating. So Paul had chatted him up, and they’d ended up hooking up in the bathroom. He enjoyed a little exhibitionism now and again, and he really was a beautiful man. Paul had always liked them older. **  
**

So Paul had gotten the hunter’s number from one of his friends, and he’d asked him out to dinner that Friday. To his surprise the man had agreed, and the date had actually gone well. Very well, actually because it led to them hooking up in the man’s pickup truck.

-

That had been almost six months ago and they were still going strong. Daryl turned out to be the most sweet, intelligent, kind, funny, and all around amazing man he’d ever met in his life and he felt so honored that the man had chosen him to trust.

Over those six months, they’d done a lot of experimenting. The man had great stamina, and could hold just about any position. Pair that with Paul’s flexibility and his ability to get hard more than once and they could go for as long as they pleased whenever they got the time.

They’d dabbled in everything from bondage, to degradation, to pet play..Daryl was a fantastic Dom, and he knew just how to keep Paul in control. The younger man supposed that’s what it was all about; Daryl craved control, and Paul craved giving it up to him.

It was a back and forth game they seemed to play, and neither of them ever questioned it. They fell into a pattern quite easily, and it had been completely comfortable ever since.

Paul remembered the first time he cried out the name ‘Daddy.’ It had been during a particularly rough scene; Daryl had been damn near elbow deep into the younger man, as per Paul’s request. The younger man had been moaning and sobbing so beautifully for him..then the name slipped. They’d both frozen for a moment before Daryl suddenly seemed so intent on making the man feel as good as possible as he’d cum. He just about lost his mind over it. The sex after had been fantastic and they’d both gone to bed beyond satisfied.

-

Paul always knew when the hunter was feeling particularly aroused. A twitch of the jaw, a flare of the nostrils, the way his normally bright blue eyes darkened until they were damn near black..the eye fucking, the intense, primal look in his eyes while he told him to get his ass upstairs to their room. Or even better when the man would take him wherever they were at that moment. He always kept a spare, travel sized bottle of lubricant in his pocket for that specific purpose now.

-

When they came together, Daryl always tried to make sure that Paul came first, but in actuality it varied. If Daryl was super riled up he’d be the first to release, balls deep inside of his lover.

If Paul was particularly riled up himself, he’d ride Daryl like his life depends on it. Hands planted firmly on the man’s chest, nails digging in sharply while he rode him fast and hard. He’d cracked their headboard in more than one place on occasions like this; they really needed to get a new one.

Sometimes, though, their bodies seemed to be in perfect sync. Paul would cry out the archer’s name, walls tightening around Daryl’s cock and the hunter would come undone in seconds.

But no matter how much they did, no matter how rough they got, they always ended with a hot shower and clean sheets, curled into each other like two perfectly fitted puzzle pieces. Quiet exchanges if “I love yous” and sweet kisses shared underneath of the moonlight seeping through the window, illuminating their faces and the engagement rings adorning their fingers. This..this was paradise, they were sure of it; and it was exactly where they both wanted to be.


	33. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Daryl are both dense.

The idea of Daryl Dixon ever returning his feels felt like a nearly impossible one to fathom. He'd been pining after the man for over a year now, though they'd been friends much longer. So when his best friend showed up for their weekly movie night with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine, Paul was sufficiently caught off guard.

But he smiled brightly and let the man in, taking the flowers and wine to the kitchen. He put the Roses in a nice vase on his table, humming appreciatively at the pop of color they gave the room.

“Been workin’ up the courage ta do this..” Daryl murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't have his long hair to hide behind anymore because he'd let Paul cut it, so the flush on his cheeks was very evident. “If yer not..interested I get it-”

“Daryl, believe me. I'm plenty interested.” Paul chuckled softly. “C'mon, let's eat and then we'll start the movie marathon.”

-

Paul had made them chicken parmesean for dinner that night, so the wine worked with it perfectly. Once they were done and had gone through the entire bottle, Paul pulled out two mason jars of moonshine.

They liked to get drunk and critique movies sometimes, so Paul had bought these for them. “Hope this is okay..”

“S'good Paul.” Daryl nodded, taking a jar from him to crack it open and take a drink.

They decided on some shitty horror movies, which only got funnier the more that they drank.

-

By the time they'd gotten through the fifth movie, it was almost three in the morning. Paul had settled his head in Daryl's lap, and the older man was playing with his hair gently.

“You know, I'm really glad you made a move, Daryl. I never thought you'd ever return my feelings.” Paul murmured, gazing up at him.

“Yeah well, lucky fer you I do. I uh..I never really took yer flirtin’ seriously..had to have Maggie tell me what the hell was goin’ on..”

Paul laughed softly at that. “You're oblivious, Dixon.”

“Yeah well it ain't like ya picked up on me flirtin’ either so bite me. I don't bring jus’ anybody deer jerky or fresh rabbit. An’ I certainly don’ sit through shitty movies every week with just anyone either.” he snorted. “An’ I certainly don't take just anyone huntin’ with me.”

“Well don't I feel stupid. Maybe I should have had Maggie knock some sense into me.” Paul chuckled.

“Yeah, maybe ya should have.” Daryl smirked a bit, fingers gently caressing down the man's temple and cheek, until they brushed over his lips. “Can I..kiss ya?” The archer murmured softly.

“Of course.” Paul smiled warmly. He sat up to face the man, meeting him halfway until their lips pressed together so softly and sweetly.

Paul had had many kisses in his life; but this was by far his favorite. To see the big, rugged, hot-headed, surly older man being so gentle and sweet with him had his heart racing a million miles a minute. Daryl's hand was cupping his cheek, and Paul couldn't stop the small, happy sound that slipped out.

After a few moments they both pulled back for air, and Paul found himself smiling fondly. “Stay with me tonight. I want to cuddle and I definitely want more of that.”

“So demandin’.” Daryl teased gently. “O'course I'll stay. I always do.”

“Yeah..yeah you do. You're one of the only ones who does..” Paul hummed, stealing another quick peck before he got up and shut the TV off, leading Daryl to his room.

He slept like a baby that night, warm and content.


	34. A Time for Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a lot of firsts with Paul.

The first time Daryl ever laid eyes on Paul Rovia was the day he’d finally been brave enough to come out to his family. They’d all been supportive; even Merle. So he’d ended up going to Atlanta’s best LGBT friendly club with the whole gang to celebrate. Daryl had been getting drinks for everybody when he caught sight of the beautiful young man dancing. His hair was down, beard trimmed to perfection with his body decked out in all black. A black tanktop, black jeans and black leather boots. He even had on a black choker and Daryl couldn’t stop staring.

In fact, it got to the point that Tara noticed, and got up to bring the man over. It turned out that he and Tara were friends from high school and she invited him to join them which he happily agreed to. Daryl spent the night flushed bright pink while the seemingly very laid back and friendly man hit on him relentlessly. It seemed he enjoyed how shy Daryl got but he made a point of giving the hunter his number before they all left and he went back to dancing by himself.

-

The first time Daryl saw Paul with his hair in a bun was their third date. They were simply hanging around in Daryl’s apartment eating pizza and drinking beer, watching a movie together. The younger man made quick work of tying his hair up to stop it from getting in the way of him eating again. It exposed his long, slender neck and Daryl was entranced.

Paul actually had to snap his fingers in front of the man’s face. Daryl had even dropped his pizza in his lap, the grease staining into his jeans. He cursed and picked it up back onto his plate and set that on the table, hurrying into his room with a deep pink blush, listening to Paul’s amused chuckle at his expense.

-

The first time Daryl saw Paul shirtless was that same night. The man had spilled his beer on his shirt, and quickly peeled it off so he wouldn’t end up smelling like the alcohol that was currently staining it. He didn’t miss Daryl’s dark cheeks from how much he was blushing, but he chose not to mention it for the man’s sake. Though it was completely endearing.

He simply went into Daryl’s room and stole one of his t-shirts, pulling it on before he rejoined him to finish their food and movie. When they’d cleaned up, Paul had to get going because he had work in the morning but he promised to take Daryl out again that Friday when he had off.

-

The first time he was Paul completely naked was almost three months into their relationship. Daryl had finally mustered up the courage when Paul was leaving to ask him to stay the night with him. Paul had given him the softest smile, eyes full of affection when he readily agreed. Daryl had led him by the hand to his room.

It was a lot easier than Daryl had thought it might be; the intimacy. He wasn’t sure why he had been so nervous. It was as simple as everything else was with Paul. They took it at a leisurely pace; kisses gentle but quickly evolving to be more heated. Their hands roamed over every inch of skin they could reach and the best part was, Daryl didn’t even tense when Paul touched his scars. When Daryl came he’d seen stars and the words “I love you” tumbled so easily from his lips. Paul had whined and kissed peppered his face with kisses while he returned the sentiment over and over again between each one. It was an amazing night for the both of them.

-

The first time he saw Paul cry, it had broken his heart. His younger boyfriend had gotten into it with about three other men outside of the club they were at who apparently didn’t take kindly to seeing two men be so affection towards each other. They’d doled out multiple insults, meant to hurt the man. He’d kicked their asses easily, because he was Paul fucking Rovia and he knew how to handle his own.

But when they’d gotten home, and the two of them settled into bed with Daryl curled around the man’s back, holding him close? He could feel his shoulders shaking. It made the older man turn Paul over and hug him close after he caught a glimpse of his face. The younger man was strong, but he was only human and their words had hurt him. So Daryl simply held him until he fell asleep, murmuring words of love and affection towards him.

-

The first time he’d seen Paul angry was during a particularly nasty argument the two of them had. They didn’t fight often because they only ever really got angry over things that actually meant something. But when they did, it was pretty heavy. The man’s eyes were sharper than any blade he’d ever seen, his tongue even worse as he yelled at the older man. Daryl being the stubborn man that he is had shouted back. It had gone on for a while until Paul left, and Daryl went to bed, slowly starting to calm down.

Paul had come back to him the next morning. He’d spent the night at Tara’s, and Daryl had apologized profusely since he’d been the one to initiate the whole argument. He could tell that Paul was still a little pissed, but the younger man did hug and kiss him back without protest. Things fell back into line as easily as they fell into bed together to make up.

-

The first time he’d seen Paul break down it was..hard to watch. The younger man had been walking home from work one night by himself like he always did when he gotten caught off guard just outside of the complex by two men. They’d been aggressive, calling him “pretty boy” and trying to get their grubby hands under his clothing.

Thankfully the doorman had just come back from his break and saw them. He shouted at them to stop, and used the taser he kept on him to subdue them for the police which he also called. Paul had been a mess just talking to the officers, and he’d thanked their kind doorman Bob for helping him. Daryl had rushed down as soon as Paul had texted him, and stayed with him the whole time. When they’d gotten back up to his place, Paul wanted to get a hot shower. Daryl had stayed back, just out of respect and not knowing how he should approach him. But he’d heard the sobbing and came right in. Paul was curled up in the tub with the now cold shower running over him. Daryl had climbed in without a thought, fully clothed to help him up. He’d dried the shivering man off and blow dried his hair for him, and helped him get dressed. Then he simply changed himself and clutched the man close until he’d cried himself to sleep. It had been a rough night, but Paul recovered slowly but surely.

-

The first time he saw Paul on their wedding day, he’d cried in front of everybody there. Tara had insisted they not see each other all of the night before and all day up until the wedding. Then Paul came out decked out in a gorgeous black and white suit, his hair french braided with small blue flowers stuck in by Judith and Daryl couldn’t hold it; not when Merle was the one walking Paul down to him and delivering him to his brother. Paul and Merle had a shockingly great relationship for a gay man and an ex-homophobe.

Paul himself was crying when he got up to him, and they shared a brief and gentle kiss before the priest and their close friend Gabriel had started the ceremony. The reception went well, everyone had a great time. The food was fantastic, the drinks were plentiful and after it was all said and done, Paul and Daryl left for their honeymoon in New Orleans.

-

There were many first after that, all of which Daryl cherished just as much. From the first time they had sex as spouses, to getting their first pet. From buying their first house, to adopting their first baby girl that they promptly named Alliyah. And as they sat in their ranch style house on the front porch swing, old and gray, Daryl was completely content with his life.


	35. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a craving today.

Paul was feeling particularly mischievous today. He had a craving that he knew his lover would most definitely allow him to sate when he got home from work. So when the clock struck 5 and the older man got home, Paul was already squirming and hard in his sweatpants. “Hey baby.”

Daryl took a moment to look him over and smirked slightly. “Hey. Ya miss me or somethin’?”

“You know I did.” Paul grinned, coming over to him to hug him tightly. He buried his nose just under Daryl’s ear and inhaled. He smelled earthy, with a hint of sweat and a little bit of motor oil from working at the garage. He sighed softly, letting his hands wander down to grab the hunter’s ass. “Smell good..”

Daryl snorted a quiet laugh, though his breath did hitch when the man squeezed his ass. “Smell like sweat ya weirdo..”

“Don’t care.” Paul hummed. “Wanna fool around..”

“I ain’t even gotten a shower yet.” Daryl rested a hand on the small of the man’s back and rubbed gently.

“Still don’t care. Go to the bedroom and strip for me. Get on your hands and knees for me and I’ll be in soon..”

Daryl scoffed, but then he realized that Paul was actually serous so he huffed but nodded, stealing a kiss before he disappeared down the hallway to their shared bedroom. He had no idea what had gotten into his younger boyfriend today but, work had been stressful so he wouldn’t mind a little messing around.

Daryl as least went into the bathroom while Paul was doing god knows what and cleaned himself off and out, wanting to have the decency of being clean for him in those areas at least since he didn’t seem keen on the man showering.

Paul came in moments after Daryl got himself situated on the bed, face resting on a pillow with his bare ass in the air, knees slightly spread to expose himself. Paul let out a low whistle, walking over to brush a finger over the man’s entrance, relishing in the twitch the hole gave and the slight whimper that came out of him.

“You’re just such a beautiful sight every damn time..” The younger man sighed, popping the cap to the strawberry syrup he’d brought in with him. It was his personal favorite, and he planned on making this extra sweet. He noticed the man’s entrance was still slightly wet with water. “Did you clean yourself out for me? Aren’t you such a sweet boy..”

“Shut up..” Daryl felt his cheeks flush a dark pink at the compliment.

Paul chuckled. “You love when I compliment you.” he hummed. “Here’s what’s gonna happen..I really want to eat you out so that’s what I’m going to do..but I’m going to make it just a little bit sweeter.”

“Wha-” Daryl’s words got cut off with a small gasp as the cold, sticky syrup hit the top of his crack and ran down over his warm entrance. And when he finally gathered his wits about him to speak up again, He could only moan because Paul ran his tongue in a broad stripe up over his crack, humming in delight.

Paul pressed the tip of the syrup bottle gentle into his hold and squeeze, grinning at the breathless whine the hunter gave. He set the bottle aside and used his hands to spread him open gently. “Push out for me, baby..”

“Paul..” Daryl shifted a bit, the deep pink flush spreading down to his shoulders.  
  
”Please baby?”

Daryl took a deep breath, but did as asked, pushing out until he felt the sticky liquid leaking from him. He heard Paul let out a low groan behind him, before he used his fingers to scoop the syrup back up and push it back into him.

The archer moaned and squirmed, pressing back into his fingers, though he whined when the man retracted them. “Paul __please__ …”

“I know baby..” Paul sighed, before he finally leaned in and ran his tongue over him again. He licked and sucked at the man’s hole eagerly. He’d been thinking about this all morning and it had nearly driven him crazy.

Daryl was a mewling mess, desperately grinding back into the man’s face as much as he possibly could. He’d learned very early on in the relationship that Paul very much loved giving rim jobs. He’d never had one until he met the younger man, but he’d quickly grown to love them. Paul had such a talented mouth and tongue for more than just his quick witted sense of humor and calm way of speaking that seemed to calm even the angriest man down.

“Please Paul.. _ _please__ touch me..please I wanna cum..” He begged, clenching around the man’s tongue. Paul hummed happily, slipping a finger in beside his tongue so he could curl it to rub against the man’s prostate. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get off without Paul having to touch his cock, and he didn’t mind it one bit.

Paul loved the way Daryl’s voice got a bit higher the closer he got, but it still held the same grit to it.

“P-Paul..oh fuck..Paul ‘m gonna..gonna.. _ _fuck__! __PaulPaulPaul__!” Daryl cried out, clenching tightly around him while he spilled over the sheets below him. His thighs trembled, the force of the orgasm rocking through him hard enough to see stars.

The young brunette groaned, pulling back just enough to grab the lubricant out of the bedside table. He’d opened him a little bit with his tongue and first finger, so it didn’t take him long to get up to three. And soon enough he was slicking himself up to press inside with a soft moan.

“Gonna cum in you..” Paul groaned, giving a few long, deep pumps before he came hard. He’d been on edge all day, so it felt like such a relief. He helped them both ride it out before he slowly pulled out, watching a bit of his own cum and the syrup run out. He leaned down to clean him out eagerly, chuckling when the man whined.

He gently turned Daryl onto his back and leaned down, kissing him deeply, letting the mixture turn their kiss into something so much filthier that it had Daryl’s toes curling. By the time they pulled back for air and swallowed everything down, the older man was looking up at Paul with such love and adoration in his post orgasmic bliss that it made Paul smile.

The younger man went to the bathroom for a warm cloth to clean the man up the best he could, before he settled down beside him in bed, hugging him close. Daryl enjoyed the post-coital cuddling so he held onto Paul like a lifeline and let his hair be stroked gently, sweet words of affection being spoken quietly to him.

“I love you, Daryl..”

“Love ya too, Paul..” Daryl murmured. Paul began to sing softly to him just the way he liked that would help put him to sleep. It did the trick and the archer was out in only a minute or two, with Paul following soon after.


End file.
